


【盾冬】Hunting Season01-15（全文）

by xanadu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>避雷警告:ABO世界观，人物严重OOC</p><p>Omega很弱很弱很弱滴，超级雷雷雷~~~</p><p>Alpha！Steve ， Omega！Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

01

Bucky知道自己不应该出现在这个街区，前一秒还坚定的决心，现在跟自己的身体一样颤颤巍巍。路边有不少Alpha用戏谑的眼神瞄着他，朝他吹着口哨。还有一个竟用双手扶着路灯柱子，裆部抵在上面一前一后的卖力顶弄，就像将他比作成那根柱子。这使得他再也不敢看向街道两边。此时，他低着头畏畏缩缩的走在街道中央就如一只被狼群盯上的小鹿仔，生命岌岌可危。

那个金发大个子为什么会住在这个地方？布鲁克林的贫民街区，各种脏乱差，犯罪率一直稳居全市之首。曾经有人计算平均每两小时就有一位Omega或者Beta会被这里如饿狼般的Alpha强奸。而他现在很可能就是下一个两小时内的受害者，如果他还找不到那个人的话。

Bucky相信那个金发大个子是的好人，他参过军打过仗还立过功。虽然自己的教母常教导他不要相信任何Alpha的话，他们为了一时发泄兽欲什么谎话都能编出来。但他无法不沦陷在那个Alpha碧蓝干净的眼睛里，无法不相信他口中的过去和未来。要不他就不会来到这里，想尽办法瞒过家里上上下下十几位佣人还有精明的管家。他甚至都不知他叫什么名字。

他和那个金发的Alpha是在一个秘密的派对里认识的，那是一个非常特别的派对，他还有个特别的代名词——狩猎季节。派对内容和他的名字相差不远，但位置却远在新泽西四周都是农场的偏僻大空房子里。

Bucky居住在布鲁克林的富人区，已经有将近十年。在他10岁时他们家一夜暴富，从此他的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化，父亲也像变了一个人，对他只有严厉与冷漠。母亲从此也只顾得上享乐，特别在搬到这个富人区后，她最爱和附近的贵夫人攀比，穿要穿最贵裁缝制作的衣服，甚至不惜去大洋彼岸的英国购入，戴也要戴最重最亮的首饰，对他完全就没有心思理会。

Bucky是家里唯一的孩子也是他们家唯一的继承人，所以巴恩斯老爷对他特别严厉，为他还下了不少禁令。坚决不允许他与等级低下的Alpha有来往就是其中一条。天！Bucky听到这条后当时就在翻白眼，要知道在美国是没有等级这一说的，特别还是在战后的和平时期。父亲依然信奉他小时候在英国的封建等级观念，Bucky自知是无法去改变顽固的他，可他也不准备去改变自己。

巴恩斯老爷的生意越做越大，其中大部分都是出口生意，由此他有大部分时间是不在家里的。但这也不能证明Bucky是完全自由了，对父亲绝对忠诚的管家Sean，可是他最大的障碍。Bucky想过无数理由搪塞他，或者直接偷偷溜出豪宅。庆幸他到目前还没有露陷过，不过这主要还是他的富豪朋友Howard帮他做了不少次掩护。

比如这次去“狩猎季节”，若被家里任何人知道，估计从此自由就与他无关。还好他事先与Howard通好口信，自己才安安心心的去了那个派对。

这绝不是一般的派对，作为Omega的他必须要被精心“包装”一番，还被迫喝下了一种味道如苹果汁的药水。起先他还真以为是苹果汁，直到他被“包装”好，身体在不断隐隐发热，才知道那个是让他快速进入发情期的药物。

他穿着印花长袍，跟着一群Omega打着赤脚进入了大房子里面。衣服款式其实很像睡袍，但布料却很粗糙，随着走动都磨得他的皮肤生疼。只有一根束腰带管控着开口处的衣服，他又不能就这样脱掉，因为他还被勒令里面什么都不要穿。

突然整个房子里的灯都全黑下来，四周也响起大门吱哑、正在渐渐关上的声音。随即，最后的几丝光亮都被那四扇大门阻隔在外，Bucky的眼前除了黑暗就是黑暗，所有声音也在此刻戛然而止。

他开始有些惶恐起来，用手向身子周边挥了挥并没有碰到什么，旁边好像就根本没有其他人。他越来越害怕了，想叫喊出声又不敢，身子也不敢动，他不知道接下来会发生什么，他甚至还想到会不会突然有个人向他腹部刺上一刀，或者捂着他的嘴将他绑架再去找他父亲勒索。但他们都是匿名参加派对的，他最多只说了自己的常用名字Bucky，应该是查不到他的。正在他想东想西时，就有好几种Alpha信息素味道从他正前面飘来。这意味派对是在正常进行着，大房子里还来了不少Alpha。

意识到这点，Bucky的心不受控制的扑通通直跳，有些害怕却还有些期待。身体依然在不断发热，那个难以启齿的地方居然湿了一片，有明显的几滴正顺着他的大腿内侧往下淌。没穿底裤的他只觉得从长袍下摆灌进来的风，吹得他被打湿的皮肤格外冰凉。他将双腿并拢磨蹭了一下，想将湿液晕开拭干些，后面却因此流出了更多的液体。

从来没怎么接触过Alpha的他，不明白他们将会怎样对待他，会像教母所说的粗暴得不顾他的疼痛，还是像他的远房表姐所说的:“那感觉美妙极了，让人欲仙欲死，特别对方又是自己喜欢的Alpha。相信我，从那以后你绝对会恨死抑制剂的。它简直剥夺了每个Omega最原始的快感和享受的权利。”

虽然Bucky什么都看不见，但他现在的嗅觉却变得异常灵敏，他甚至可以根据不同味道数出他对面有几位Alpha，哪一位离他远，哪一位离他近。他正仔细辨别着，发现那些Alpha暂时都没有什么动作。没过一会儿，有一位突然走了过来，没有来到他的面前而是去了他的右边不远处。这下他才明白原来那些跟他一起进来的Omega其实都和他一样站在原地。只是他闻不出他们的味道，没人做声，也看不见摸不着，他就误以为他们都离开了。

这让他安心不少，虽然不认识他们其中一位，但至少知道他不是一个人，也不会孤零零地遭遇那些他之前想象的可怕事情。

接着又一位Alpha过来了，他的信息素味道特别强势，好似容不得一点反抗，很可能他就是教母所说的粗暴对待Omega的那类Alpha。Bucky在心里默默的不停祈祷这人不要过来找他。就在那位Alpha在他面前不远处停住脚步时，他的心都要跳到嗓子眼，差点不能呼吸。但他又闻到一个如雨后森林般清新、特别让人安心舒服的味道越过了那个强势的Alpha来到他的面前。在他还来不及庆幸时，那人就一把就抱住了他，他不由自主的立即惊叫出声。之后又意识到自己的失态，连忙捂住了嘴，瞬间就羞红了整个脸直至耳根。要知道，现场没有哪个Omega像他这般大惊小怪的。

“对不起，我刚吓到你了。”那个Alpha将唇贴在他的耳边小声说。

“没……没有……是我自己……你……”Bucky又羞又紧张，说话都结巴得不成句子，特别在感觉到那个Alpha他温热的嘴唇正贴着他的耳朵，鼻翼在呼着热气，偶尔还伸出舌头舔了舔他的耳垂。


	2. Chapter 2

02

在Bucky不知怎样去应付当下的紧张窘迫还要强压住自己身体不去往这个Alpha的身上磨蹭的冲动时，不远处又传来一记打响指的清脆声，大房子的最高处立即亮了几盏灯。

空旷的大房子里依然非常昏暗，但其实刚刚好，Bucky借助这点光不仅可以看清正搂着他、贴他很近的Alpha，而且也不会让他的羞怯暴露的那么彻底。

面前的Alpha也因为突然的光亮和他分开了一点距离，这让他更能仔细的观察他。他没想到对方居然穿着是一身军装，裁剪得体的服饰更突出他宽肩窄臀倒三角形的完美身材，身高虽与他相当但更健壮魁梧，他胸前的勋章也透露了他立过不少功。Bucky内心在叫嚣，在欢呼，他从来没有告诉谁自己曾幻想过无数次与英勇善战的军官Alpha相拥而舞的场景。但显然，在这个派对上并不是只跳一支舞那么简单。要命的后面，又因为这个龌蹉的想法不自觉的收缩了一下，湿液越流越多，前面的家伙也挺立了起来。

Bucky发热的脸温度从未降下来，现在心跳又不停加快，如一头发疯的小鹿乱撞。当他抬起头对上那人一双明亮的深邃眸子时，他感觉自己的心就要这样跳废了。这个Alpha的样貌更是无可挑剔，那一头即使在昏暗灯光下都能发亮的金发无不吸引着他的注意。宽阔的额头下是沿着眉骨生长的剑眉，英挺的鼻梁，还有那刚刚贴在他耳朵的温热嘴唇，都让他移不开眼睛。

那对嘴唇实际性感极了，上阙微薄下阙略丰满，引诱着他不只一次想贴上去吻住。这样想的同时，他还不由自主的伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的发干的嘴唇，但却越舔越干燥。

Bucky并不知道自己这样究竟有多么诱惑着眼前的Alpha。他浑身散发出比平时香甜得多的信息素味道，一双无辜又纯真的圆溜儿大眼睛，直勾勾的看着对方，现在还总伸出自己的小舌头舔弄他本来就够红润的嘴唇。金发的Alpha再也忍不住了，立即一手圈抱住了Bucky的腰部，一手掌附上他的右脸颊，在那个害羞Omega还来不及像之前被吓得惊叫的短暂间隙，狠狠的用嘴堵住了他的嘴。但或许这一次这个可爱的Omega还是有心里准备的，他并没有再被吓到，要不他就不会主动用双手环抱住他的腰，还张开了嘴巴任由他的舌头在他领地里驰骋。

没过多久，Bucky被吻得大脑一片空白，他已经忘乎所以，内心和身体只想着索取更多的——来自让他着迷的军官Alpha的亲热。这感觉美妙极了，如久待的美梦成真，让他无法不沉沦其中。他没有什么经验，只有胡乱动作着自己的舌头去迎合对方，急切的舌头舔舐戳刺的毫无章法，有几次都溜出了彼此交合的嘴里，带出大量的口水涂满了对方嘴边四周。

一种类似初生牛犊不怕虎的心态让Bucky完全放开了自己，忽略掉依旧发烫的脸颊和砰砰直跳的心，他将环抱的双手收得更紧了，十根细长的手指头也死死揪着对方上衣布料，一条腿干脆攀上了Alpha结实的腿部，用光着的脚丫蹭着对方的小腿肚。

没有哪个Alpha能抵抗得了Omega这般挑逗，虽然对方小动作有些急切笨拙但不失可爱，这反倒让金发的Alpha更是兴奋，他下面已经涨的不像话，裆部都隆起了明显的高度。起初他还可以镇定得像站军姿一样一动不动，但现在他只想快点带这个磨人的Omega进入楼上的房间里让体内愈烧愈烈的欲火得以释放。

不由分说的，金发的Alpha松开了彼此纠缠的唇舌将自己身体与怀里人退出一定距离后，一把就将正在舔舐嘴边口水的Omega打横抱起。

突然的腾空让Bucky失去重心，他连忙用两手自然的环住了金发Alpha的脖子。随着走动，Bucky还乘机慢慢收紧了手臂，促使他们头部越挨越近，最后他的左脸直接贴到了对方的唇上。Alpha又借此在他的脸上时不时亲吻，越吻越让他心花怒放，嘴角都不自觉扬起了弧度。

Bucky被金发的Alpha抱进了一间同样昏暗的房间里，然后又把他放在了柔软的大床上。在对方起身去关门的时候，Bucky透过没有拉严实窗帘的点点光亮，观察到这是个圆形的大床，垫着是柔软至极的绒毛毯，床边还有一盏台灯，他起身正准备伸手去开启时，那个Alpha就帮他打开了它。

随即，他们在暧昧的灯光下相拥着接吻，Bucky闭着眼睛吻得卖力又忘情，双手再一次拼命的攀上了对方的肩头。当金发的Alpha用越来越强势的吻将他压倒在床垫里，用整个身子将他罩在怀下，一手还解开了管束他衣服的带子时，他又不受控制的紧张起来。

他觉得他需要说点什么缓解紧张，他怕出口又是结巴，所以脑袋开始认真琢磨着内容。问他叫什么名字，再来个自我介绍，好像是最情理之中的话语，但这可是个匿名派对，貌似这样不太礼貌吧。问他什么工作，这恐怕更隐私吧。问他住哪里，这更不可以。天！他完全不知道自己能说什么。

“在想什么呢？”他的分神很快引起了对方的注意，Alpha极其好听的磁性声音附在他耳边问。

“我……我……你……”Bucky自己都想要拍自己，为什么一开口就是结巴。他努力调整着自己，发愤图强般的纠正自己的毛病，却说出来的又是:“我觉得你的军装好看极了！”

“那你到底是喜欢军装，还是穿军装的人？因为我马上就要脱掉它了。”金发的Alpha说完对他一笑，又用膝盖支撑着上身跪立在床上，双手开始一颗颗解着他的军装扣子。

“我……”Bucky不知怎么回答，或者说他还没有从这个金发大个子的好看的笑容里回过神来，飘出一个音节后就直呆呆的看着对方的动作。

金发的Alpha动作很快，三两下就脱去了军装外套扯去了领带连带着里面的军绿衬衣。此时光裸着上身的他俯下了身，又将嘴贴在Bucky的耳边。

“我可爱的Omega，你还没有回答我的问题呢？”

金发大个子的身材好的没话说，没有了衣物的遮挡，让他那壮硕的胸肌和整齐的八块腹肌完全展现了出来，再加上他那粗壮的手臂无不显得他健壮有型。这果然是军人的身材，Bucky内心感叹，嘴里却说:“我……我都喜欢……”，这是实话，但他又羞得别开了脸，只敢望向那个台灯。

Bucky听见有解金属皮带扣的声音，他知道是什么，心里又紧张又期待。没一会儿，金发的Alpha就用手捏住了他的下巴，将他脸掰过来，他被迫迎上了对方炽热的眼神，之后又得到了一个绵长的热吻。

不知这个吻持续了多久，躺仰在床上的Bucky嘴里尽是两人交合的口水，他来不及吞咽，都顺着他的两边嘴角流了出来。而他紧抱Alpha的双手也舍不得放开去擦拭，最后都慢慢流到了他的脖子处。

金发的Alpha放开他的唇后，顺着那条透明的银线，一路向下亲吻，特意在他脖子处流连了好久。Alpha还用鼻尖轻轻摩挲那里的皮肤，刺激得身下的Omega微微发痒，但Bucky更担心他后方的腺体，他不想就这样被标记。他用手推着对方的头部，却在Alpha用舌头由下至上舔他的颈项线条时，一股如同电流窜遍全身的感觉让他推拒的手完全没了力气。


	3. Chapter 3

**03**

Alpha舔弄的动作要紧不慢，但次次都能带给Bucky撩人的酥麻。那感觉不断侵袭着他全身每一处神经直至末梢，他不由得蜷起了脚趾，本来微微发力意欲推拒的双手，指头都已陷入了浓密的金发里，却又演变成揪扯按压对方的头发。

一定是药物的在体内作祟，Bucky感觉如此敏感不听自己意识使唤、仅仅对方的唇舌就能操控的身体完全就不是自己的了。要命的是，他内心居然还希望能得到更多，希望这个Alpha与他更加亲密。

但金发的Alpha却停止了唇舌舔弄，再一次直起了身，与他分开了距离。忽略掉发现对方一直在故意避开他的腺体没意思去标记他的小小失落，他赶紧目光追随，看到的是Alpha正脱着那松垮垮挂在大腿中央的裤子，由此他还看到了里面的白色内裤，那裆部大大的一鼓包儿简直不能再显眼，估约着尺寸，Bucky咽了口口水，也镇定不了他扑通直跳的心。

他害怕又期待，身子躺在床上一动不动，却转动着眼珠一会儿看向昏暗的天花板，一会儿又转回下方探究对方到底脱掉最后的遮挡没有。

金发的Alpha可比他心急，居然抓住他的一只手直接摸到了他的身上。首先是他那壮硕的胸肌，它们是温热的、结实的，那触感好极了，Bucky内心感叹。在他正想着要不要动动手去揉捏一下(或许它们还有个不错的形状)，对方又将他的手直接塞进了他温热的嘴里。Alpha灵活的舌头先来回扫过Bucky堵在他嘴边的指头与关节，然后又由掌心开始依此吞没、唆舔每一根细长的手指。隐约得如轻微电击的酥麻，让Omega开始轻喘着气，视线更是无法不去盯着面前Alpha的动作看。

Bucky觉得自己的手指好像美味极了，他都恨不得亲自去尝尝。对方仔细的品味，认真的吮吸，甚至不放过每一寸皮肤，就像一个贪吃的小孩唆着难得的一根甜冰棍，吃完后还会意犹未尽的舔舔嘴边。想到这里他心里冒出丝丝甜意，一双灵动的大眼睛里潜藏着笑意。

“你真美，我的Omega。”此时，对方特意停下嘴上的动作对他说，之后又俯下身吻住了他正好觉得发干的双唇。其实他并不知，是谁都经受不了他那双小鹿一样可爱灵动的大眼睛的灼热目光。

Bucky尽情的与Alpha接吻，交换彼此嘴里的蜜液。这次他学会了吞掉嘴里多余的口水，让他分了不少心，Alpha则乘机慢慢帮他脱去了他的长袍，无情的丢到了床外。这下，光裸全身的Bucky连忙如找到最后庇佑一般死死抱紧了金发大个子的身体，不仅手环扣对方的肩部双腿也一并攀上。他身上发着烫，后穴还不断的提供着热源，全身上下根本就没有冷意，只是为了将自己与对方贴合的毫无缝隙，恨不得每一寸皮肤都能亲密无间。他现在期待大过于害怕。

他边卖力的与Alpha接吻边一点点将手伸向了Alpha的裆部，可见那碍事的白色内裤还是没有褪掉。他并不失望，直接将手从裤腰边伸进了里头。

意料之中的粗壮，但Bucky没料到会自己的一个手都握不住。一想到那没有露面的大家伙，又坚硬又炙热，待会儿还要进入他的身体里面，他的喘息就明显加重了。

“你喜欢它吗，想要它来好好爱你吗，我可爱的Omega？”

对方放开他的唇后，让他正好能大口喘气了，却又问出这样的问题，他不知怎么回答，但握住的手也没有放开。

“你肯定会喜欢的。”Alpha没等Bucky回话就轻笑道。吻了吻对方红扑扑的脸颊，一手又直接脱掉了自己的内裤。

亲眼看到那大家伙，Bucky真有点害怕担心了，他不知他后面是否能吃得消。或许真的如教母所说的会让他疼得哭天抢地，死去活来。

“不要怕，我的Omega，没事的，相信我。”

金发的Alpha是个很善于观察的人，再加上眼前的这个Omega的确有双会说话的大眼睛，有时候灵动有神有时候忧心忡忡。就例如现在，他很快看到他那有些担忧又意欲闪躲的眼神，他知道他有些害怕了，他连忙将他拥进怀里，用话语安慰。

他的话好似有些奏效，对方也回抱住他，柔软的头发还在他颈窝蹭了蹭。那是在撒娇吗？Alpha感觉脑内正有根紧绷的弦“嘣”的一声断了，他再也忍受不住，猛的吻住了Omega肉肉的嘴唇，一手还揉捏上他的一侧乳粒来。

接吻的间歇，有微小的哼唧声从身下人嘴里溜出。Alpha故意加快了手里的挑逗，使得那小小的乳粒完全挺显出来，又圆又饱满可爱极了，引诱他立即用嘴包含住了它，一边唆还一边用舌尖来回撩拨，一手又转向另一边揉捏。

随着Alpha毫不客气的动作，Bucky的喘息越来越重，从胸前蔓延开来的阵阵酥麻与酸涩让身体都有点微微发颤。没力再攀住对方身体的双腿只有在柔软的绒毯上来回蹬，无济于事也无法停止。体内还有个声音正在不断叫嚣，深处极度渴望这个强壮的Alpha能将他那未开化的身体操开，填满他那难耐的空虚。羞怯被他完全抛到了九霄云外。

Alpha终于放过那已经红突突的乳头，转而一路向下吻，吻过Omega浅浅的肚脐窝，平坦的腹部，优美的人鱼线，再是大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤，最后包含住了他那微挺的勃起。

“啊……啊啊……”对方的湿热的口腔刚刚包裹住他那儿就让他倒吸了口气，没想到他还用舌头不停舔弄刺激他那初经人事的地方，他又惊又羞地叫了出来。

Alpha早已顾不上Bucky过激的反应，或者还想挑战他的更多底线。因为这个可爱漂亮的Omega没有一刻不惹着他去疼爱，他更加快了嘴里包裹抽动的速度，又朝他的小穴里伸进了一根手指。

快感如汹汹来势的巨浪紧逼向Bucky，他的头皮发麻两眼发花，手指只紧抓床单，脚掌都蜷成坚硬的弯弓形。没一会儿，他就攀上了高潮顶峰，喷射出白色的浊液。在他来不及顾及那些液体已被对方吞掉的事实时，他后穴传来的难耐夺去了他的所有注意力。

Alpha抽插的手指带出了大量的湿液，噗噗的水声已经表示那里面湿的不像话。Omega的穴口还大张着期待更粗壮的家伙来填满，那是原始的欲望，身体远远比本人可要诚实直接得多。Alpha没有迟疑，将胀得发痛的家伙，直挺挺的挤在了洞口处。他慢慢施力挤压，小穴一寸寸吞着巨大，没过太久就全根没入。

Bucky紧闭着眼睛，心里还做着等待疼痛的准备。他试图想些别的分散注意力，可就在对方的粗壮开始在他体内抽插时，他不能控制的呻吟出来。

那不是因为疼痛，是一种真正的满足。他感觉自己体内的所有连同着整颗心的空缺都被瞬间填满，由此他的眼泪也被挤压出来，顺着眼角流淌不止。

“Oh…宝贝…你真棒…真紧……”Alpha还在他耳边轻声的感叹，呼吸粗重滚烫。但他下身的动作渐渐粗暴，速度越来越快，深入浅出跨度在变大。快感铺天盖地而来，让被压在身下的Bucky差点喘不过气，连大床都跟着猛烈的动作而吱哑作响。

Alpha弯腰吻住了Bucky自觉伸长的颈项，在那儿又舔又咬，之后转而向下含住他那敏感的乳头再一次轻车熟路的来回舔弄。上下快感的双重攻击，让Bucky近乎哭喊出来。他又来到Bucky耳边说着甜言蜜语，诸如“你真美，真可爱”的赞美，还用尖锐的牙齿尖轻咬他泛红的耳垂。

Bucky受到全身心的挑逗，他本能的不断收缩着小穴，夹紧了对方插入他体内的粗壮。Alpha被深处翻涌的剧烈欲望控制，他能做的就是将身下的Omega用双臂双腿死死的卡在怀里使他动弹不得，找准了让对方粗喘连连甚至为之尖叫的一点后，他拼了命的用自己粗壮的家伙横冲直闯，蹂躏摩擦。

“啊啊啊……”Bucky似情绪崩溃般大哭大叫，他现在不仅被对方狠狠地操开，很可能就要被操背过气去。悬在空中一次次抽搐直到无力的腿已没了知觉，他只能将还有力的手伸到对方背部狠命的抓挠，浅浅的指甲壳都陷入了对方的皮肤里。

 

Alpha操得Bucky哭喊的声音都随着不断颠簸的头部颤抖不停，他的眼神涣散闪过白光闪过星辰，突然又一阵天旋地转，他被Alpha抱紧着坐立起来，小穴依然紧吸着对方的肉棒。

Bucky只有折起了长长的双腿，才让他安稳的坐在Alpha的胯上。Alpha双手十指交握上他的双手，还发着命令让他自己动。

在对方停下抽插时，饥渴的小穴还不断收缩绞紧，Bucky已完全自觉的上下动起来。但酸软的身体根本加快不了速度，慢悠悠的动作让他不满的皱起好看的眉。

Alpha很快看透对方的心思，又让Bucky跪立着不要动，他自己便狠命的上下顶弄起来，突然加快频率和力度的抽插让Bucky经受不住似得又一次粗喘惊叫。他仰起头部，闭着眼睛，任由控制不了的泪水垂直流向他的耳蜗。

“宝贝，你真火辣，我简直为你疯狂！我能射在你的里面吗？我一定会在成结之前拔出来的。”Alpha好听的声音正请求着他，他连忙晃动脑袋拼命点头。即使这个让他欲仙欲死的Alpha就这样标记了他，他也心甘情愿。

Bucky被Alpha又反扑倒入床里，他驾着他的双腿在肩上，手臂圈抱着他的大腿处，完全固定了他的下身后，不管不顾的拼命抽插起来。Bucky不自觉连连抬高自己的胯部，像要让那肉棒能戳入他更深的地方。随后，伴着Alpha一身低吼，明显有大量液体喷进了他的体内，由此他那一直前端冒着透明液体的分身也一抽一抽的再次释放出欲望，溅到对方和自己的胸膛、肚皮上都是。

Alpha侧躺着从背后拥抱住汗津津的Omega，大口喘息来平复高潮后的余韵，抽出体内的阴茎涂着从Omega穴口溢出来的精液，在对方柔软挺翘的臀瓣上磨蹭在股缝里挤压。Bucky早已累得眼睛都睁不开，半睁的迷蒙眼睛努力眨了几次，最后还是合上了沉重的眼皮。


	4. Chapter 4

04

Bucky醒来时，房间里已亮堂堂一片，这让他有些不适应的眯起了眼睛。他看了眼离床尾几米远的窗户，波点图案的窗帘都被全部拉开，阳光穿过透明玻璃几乎铺满了整个房内，差点还爬上了他的床头。他迷迷糊糊的坐起身，揉了揉眼睛伸了个懒腰才发现床上已没有那个Alpha。

在他差点失落时又看到床边和地上被揉得狼狈不堪的衬衣、内裤、自己的长袍、属于Alpha的高腰军裤——只有军装外套是整齐的，好似不屈不饶般平躺在地上，有勋章的一面还朝着外头，显示着他严肃庄重的态度。

他饶有兴趣的下床，将那件军装外套捡起就套在自己身上。松垮垮的衣服穿着却格外温暖，他还特意闻了闻领口，淡淡的只属于金发Alpha的味道，就像清晨才有的清新氧气，如薄荷般沁人心脾，让他全身都为之舒畅。

“你醒了。”背后突然传来Alpha熟悉的声音，Bucky心骤然一紧完全慌了神，一下都不知自己该脱掉军装外套还是穿着，更要命的是，他的下面什么也没穿，虽背对着人家，但股缝间正缓缓流着Alpha昨晚射入体内的精液。他被自己窘羞得直呲牙，一手赶快抓起搭在床沿的长袍围在下身遮住。

“早上还是有点冷，我正准备去帮你取你的衣服，可我不知道你的名字。”背后Alpha的语气稀松平常，但Bucky能感觉到他一直未离的灼热目光，这让他心里又如小鹿乱撞。

手忙脚乱的绑好长袍在腰上后，除了大腿一侧也没什么重要部位裸露出来，Bucky才转过了身。

“喔，谢谢，我自己可以……”他正说着，又被眼前的景象打断——那个让他着迷的Alpha全身上下只围了一条浴巾，又正好面对着阳光，越发显现出他傲人的完美身材。那些未干的水珠挂在他金发的发梢，淌在他光裸的上身，晶莹剔透却更添了份性感撩人。

昨夜还只是昏暗的模糊印象，早晨就给了他明确清晰的视觉冲击，Bucky有些呆住，而相形见绌的自己双手都不知放在哪儿。

但在Alpha看来眼前这个“衣衫褴褛”的Omega没有一个动作不是可爱的，他又想抱着他好好亲吻爱抚一番，但透亮的房间和清醒的早晨告诉他昨夜的游戏已经结束。他能做的就是安安全全将这个Omega送回家，在这之前他还可以帮他去取衣物，放好水让他先泡个舒服的热水澡。

Alpha再一次说着他的计划，让Bucky先去洗澡他去找工作人员取衣物，争取能早点回家。这一次Bucky没有拒绝，他报上了自己的名字，乖乖脱掉属于对方的军装，低着头失落落的去了浴室。

他在期待着什么？

Alpha虽然还是那个完美的Alpha，只是昨夜的激情与甜蜜已荡然无存，就连说话都刻意与他保持着距离。Bucky心里有些难受，但想到这只是一个派对游戏，是自己太较真，心里稍微好过了点，却怎么也掩盖不了那阵失落和遗憾。

特别是在Alpha又穿好一身军装出现在他面前时，他的心又不受控制的扑通扑通直跳。但对方根本没想成为自己的Alpha，完全将昨夜的一切抛到脑后，开车时还严肃得如一位临战的军人一样，两眼直视前方一声不吭。他都不知能说什么调节车里有些压抑的气氛，他后悔骗对方说自己是搭便车来的，早知就开自己车回去也不会这般尴尬。

在离家最近的一个街道Bucky让Alpha停下了车，他边开车门边说着再见，心里却钝钝的想着他们可能再也不会见面。就在这时，他突然又被对方扳过脸吻住，他惊讶的瞪大了眼，但内心有一块硬硬的地方随着对方越来越深入的吻慢慢融化，他也慢慢闭上了眼睛。

他享受着这个吻，积极迎合Alpha强势的唇舌动作，用舌头纠缠住对方的，双手也紧紧的抱着对方不放，还用身体有意无意的蹭着对方。他太渴望这个Alpha了，如果他们将在车上来一发他也不会在意。这样想着同时，他将一只手偷偷的移向对方的裆部，才刚刚碰到时整个上身就被对方急忙用力的推开了一定距离。

“对不起，我没忍住。”Alpha不好意思的说着，又用手背擦了擦嘴唇。

Bucky不知对方是为那个突然的吻道歉还是他已经鼓起的下面，但他根本不会介意，“你不用和我道歉，你知道我也愿意的……”他正说着却被后面车急促的喇叭声盖过，这也意味着他必须下车了。

“你住在哪里，离这里远吗？”在关上车门后，透过半开的车窗，他抓紧时间的问。

“不太远，三个街区后的普德大街。”对方也赶紧回答，还用深情的蓝色眼睛一直望着他，朝他挥了挥手就发动了引擎。

看着越开越远的车屁股，Bucky摸了摸被吻得发肿的双唇，一扫之前内心的不快，不自觉的扬起了嘴角。他将对方的地址牢记于心，几天后，带着对那个金发大个子日夜的想念，乘父亲又一次出差，瞒过了家里所有佣人，在傍晚时分来到了这个街区。

传闻是听着可怕，但他没料到会是这般景象，况且现在还不算太晚。若到了半夜，他简直不敢想象，那些饿狼般的Alpha可能会一个个直接扑上来。

眼看就走到第一个岔口，他正犹豫着往哪边转弯时，一个人从右边路口跑了过来，他吓得一动不动。那人跑的很快，经过他时都带来一阵风，没过多久又一个穿警服的人快速追了过来，身后还跟着一条纯黑的大型拉布拉多犬。

好吧，这可能是警察抓罪犯的现场。看到有警察他心里安心不少，但他没想到那条一直吊着舌头看起来恶狠狠的拉布拉多会停在他的身边，在他身上嗅了又嗅。

“Bobby，快点！”追到前面的警察大声的喊着，居然是个女声，但这个叫Bobby的狗完全没在意前面人的叫唤，依然在他身上嗅着，脸上的表情温和了许多，还用头部蹭着他的腿向他撒娇。Bucky蹲下身，在他头顶摸了又摸，他欢喜得连连摆尾巴。

“Bobby，我的好搭档，都是因为你，那个人都不知躲哪儿去了，回去我可要让Steve好好教育你一番。”女警察边说边走了过来，最后站到了他的跟前。

穿着修身警服的女士，五官精致完美，还有着凹凸有致的身材，身上却没有明显的信息素味道，可能是位Beta。这么漂亮的Beta女士能在这混乱的街区做警察，那定不是一般的有能耐。通过刚才她敏捷的动作，不难看出她有着很好的身手。Bucky正推测着，心里还有些钦佩。大犬已经热情的在舔他的脸，他只好连连推拒，女警却用生硬的口气对他说:“这个时候你不该出现在街面上，这里很危险，还是快点回家吧。”

“我不住在这里，我只是来找这里的一个人。”Bucky回应着她，他抬起头正好瞥见她胸前的工号牌， Peggy Carter。

“那我先带你去一个安全的地方。”女警Carter说话一如她的步伐那样干脆利落，说完就走在了前头。

Bucky被带到一个拥挤的小房子坐着，Bobby与他形影不离，也乖乖的挨着他蹲在了沙发旁边。这里应该就是她的警务办公室，墙上到处贴满了纸张与便笺，桌子上的文件也是堆积成山，不远处的衣柜里还挂着唯独一件男士军装，立即吸引着他的注意。那衣服看起来还非常眼熟，Bucky很想去闻闻那件衣服，确定一下他心里的那个猜测，碍于Carter一直在衣柜旁的抽屉里翻找着什么，他也没敢站起身来。

“你要找谁？”拿出一个厚厚文件夹的Carter问起了他。

“我并不知道他叫什么名字，但我记得他的样貌。”

“噢，Omega小少爷，这可不是玩什么游戏，我这里只录有所有人的名字和住址。你只记得样貌，让我怎么帮你找？”Carter的语气不太温和，还有些强硬。他也不明白对方为何会称他为“小少爷”，他今天已经穿得够低调了，如果不算荷包里有一块金表的话。那是他要送给金发Alpha的见面礼，为此他还特意打远洋电话请求了他的远房表姐Molly给意见。

“那件军装是谁的？我认得那件军装。”Bucky连忙对Carter说，又用手指了指她背后的那件衣服。


	5. Chapter 5

**05**

Steve来这个街区已经工作了三个多月，除了同事出奇的少，算上了警犬Bobby才四位警员，再就是事务多得让他完全应付不来。但他依然没有觉得他被分配到这个街区是对他的惩罚，当初可有不少人是这样认为，有的还推测他是得罪了某位上司。反而，Steve认为这是一种锻炼，无论是意志上还是身体上的。而且还让他认识了这里了不起的同事们，从他们身上学习了不少东西，他根本再没什么好抱怨的。

好吧，除了他又让那个惯偷跑掉了，这着实让他很有些气急败坏。他打算回办公室等待同事Carter的消息，或许她能逮到另外一个同伙。

“又让那小子跑了。”在他还没走到办公室门口，Carter就边迎面走来边说，还做着摊手的动作。

“是的，这俩小子太会躲了，他们对这条街道的每个隐蔽的小角落都摸得透彻，就像两只地鼠一样。”看来，他们的这次的追踪都没有结果，Steve补充道，也在安慰对方。

“不过，你回来的正是时候——看来，你还是经不住诱惑，去了Dugan那酒鬼跟你介绍的狩猎派对。”Carter的话锋一转，脸上的表情无比严肃，一双大眼睛更显得有神，鼻翼里似乎还大吐着气，“你运气不错，他不光长得可以，还是位个有钱人家的少爷……”

Steve一听就能明白Carter所指，他内心惊喜万分，不停默念着“Bobby，我的好兄弟，好样的！”。他本来以为用自己偷偷拿回的一件对方穿过的外衣，让Bobby闻着这个气味去寻找是件很愚蠢的事，但现在却有了结果，他喜出望外，十分想立刻抱着他的“好兄弟”摸着他的头好好夸奖他。

Steve快速走到了办公室，完全顾不上背后Carter紧盯的目光。在他推开门的那一刻到看见那个熟悉的身影，他的心恨不得要跳到了嗓子眼。他又喊了声这些天日夜思念的名字，撞上了对方惊喜好看的脸庞时，他甚至差点流出泪来。

他曾以为他们再也不会有交集，人海茫茫他们就会这样错过。一个让他疼爱不够的Omega，有着世界上独一无二好闻信息素味道的Omega，让他在放对方从他车里下来后就懊悔不已。他痛恨自己愚笨的嘴没有问到对方任何信息，他们也没有过多的交流，仅以一个开始热烈结束冰冷的吻完结了他的一场梦。

Bobby看到Steve便高高抬起头汪汪只叫，好像是在邀功。Steve用眼神说着会给他奖励，便急步走到了Bucky面前，“噢，真不敢相信，你就在这里！”，他满脸掩不住的喜悦。

“是呀，我甚至都不知道你的名字就找到了你。”Bucky说着从沙发里站了起来，由衷的一笑，或许这就是所谓的命中注定。

“噢，对不起，我一直忘了自我介绍，我是Steve Rogers，你可以叫我Steve，或者Stevie，我妈妈以前都是这样叫我，”Steve用手捋了捋掉落额前的几根刘海，不好意思的笑了笑，在看见他们之间吐着舌头的Bobby，他又连忙介绍：“还有，这是我的搭档Bobby，他和我住在一起，他平时没有这么爱贴着人，说明他很喜欢你，和我一样。”

最后的话，Steve说得很小声，但没逃过Bucky专注的耳朵，他那双灰蓝色的大眼睛也直勾勾的望着对方。

Steve再一次没招架住的，将面前这位无时无刻不诱惑着他的Omega直接拥进了他的怀里，“我再也不会放开你，上次就那样让你走，我简直后悔到死。”Steve说着还立即收紧了圈抱着Bucky的手臂。

Bucky心里尽是甜意，将头部舒服的搁在Steve的肩上，抿着双唇翘起嘴角偷偷的笑。

没一会儿，Bucky主动退出了Steve的怀抱，分开了一定距离，“对了，Steve，我要送你一个礼物。”一说完，他就从荷包里掏出了那块金表。

“Bucky，这，这太贵重了。”Steve表情诧异，语气也一样。

“你难道不喜欢这个礼物么？”Bucky不禁想起自己和表姐在电话里讨论了好久的艰辛，语气里尽是失落。

“不是，不是，Bucky，”Steve连忙安慰，“只是我们这里不适合收藏这么值钱的东西，不出两天就可能被盗。其实，我只要看到你就已经很开心了。”

Steve说完又将Bucky拥进了怀里，全身心的安慰，生怕Omega会真的误会。Bucky接受着拥抱，默默地将手里的东西又放回了荷包里。心里本来是有点堵堵的感觉，却在对方吻住了他的唇后慢慢消失掉。

Bucky尽情的与金发的Alpha接吻，对方温热的气息，嘴里甜腻的滋味让他又一次沉醉。有意无意的，Bucky将整个身子都软瘫在Steve身上，他跟随着对方的节奏，摆弄着自己头部的角度，Steve还伸出手从他T恤下摆慢慢潜入，用手指轻挠着他肚皮上的皮肤，痒痒的竟让他后面不自觉的收缩了下，在那撩人的手指正意欲往上时，一声刻意的咳嗽声打断了他们。他们立即分开。

“Steve你并没有下班，请你分清楚工作时间和私人时间，还有场合。”Carter的声音一如既往的冰冷严肃，这次还很提高了几个分贝。

“是的，长官！”Steve连忙站着直直的面对Carter大声回答，Bucky都被吓得身子一震。原来这位女警还是Steve的上司，貌似并不好惹。Bucky也学着Steve站着直直的。

“直到Dugan接你班前，希望你遵守上班的规矩。还有，现在应该是你巡逻的时间，有些如饿狼的Alpha可能已经开始行动了。”

“是的，长官！那麻烦你帮我照顾下Bucky，我这就去巡逻。”

“好的，我会安全送他回去。”

什么？回去！Bucky想到和Steve见面还不足一个小时，就要和他分开，他怎么也不会愿意。虽然是听说他的父亲明天就会回家。

“我就在这里等Steve好了，我不会到处走动的。”

“我马上就要走了，这个办公室门没有锁，到时候那些Alpha闻到味道进来，可能就没人能帮你。”Carter说，这时Bobby也叫了几声，她又接着说：“Bobby也帮不了你。”

Steve也是非常不舍得，可是天杀的Dugan又不知躲到哪儿去喝酒了，到现在还没来接替他的班，考虑到Bucky的人身安全他只好妥协：“那就麻烦你把Bucky安全送回去，现在的确不早了。”

Bucky没想到Steve也是希望他回去的，他心里阵阵酸涩，或许Steve真觉得他妨碍了他的工作，也没有他那样期盼他们一刻都不分离。想到这些，他用手捏了捏裤子荷包里冷冰冰的手表，整个人都打了个寒战。

回到家里，Bucky躺在床上翻来覆去的睡不着，胸口堵的慌，满脑还不停的想着Steve。他想着Steve穿着军装的样子，还有今天穿着制服的样子，笑着的样子，抓着脑袋的样子……一想到他转身就走的样子，他的心就揪得疼，锤了几拳软绵绵的被子也没好过些。他又像一只八爪鱼样将卷成筒的被子夹在双腿双臂间，将头枕在上面，想象着正抱着那个强壮的Alpha，不知什么时候就这样睡着了。

第二天早上，据说巴恩斯老爷中午就要到家。家里佣人们在管家Sean的带领下一大清早就里里外外忙活起来。

Sean期间还敲了三次门催他起床，他都装作没有听见，躺在床上望着天花板一动不动的发呆以报复一大清早就听见窗外院子里传来Sean指挥佣人做事的声音将他吵醒。这不，他一醒又开始想着那个金发的Alpha了，他用枕头蒙住头也挥之不去他的俊脸。只可惜对方却没有这样想着他。

“巴恩斯少爷，老爷刚刚电话特别交代你现在必须穿好衣服起床，他待会儿要让你见一位特别的人，具体说是一位Alpha。”门外再次传来了Sean的声音，Bucky吓得一屁股从床上坐了起来。


	6. Chapter 6

**06**

没有什么比心里已有意中人还要被逼迫相亲更糟糕的事情，当然——Bucky不情不愿慢慢悠悠的从房间里走出来，就坐后，又发现餐桌对面的那个Alpha还是个老男人。

或许他的实际年龄并不没看起来那么大，这可要“归功”于他的络腮胡子。Bucky在心里嫌弃一番，对方从头到脚没有一个地方能比得过Steve的。而且这一切看起来都是那么的愚蠢，就连平日在家一向蛮横专制严苛至极的父亲与这个Alpha说话的语调都特意降低了不少，母亲更是脸都笑到僵住。

Bucky只想快点摆脱掉这件事情，他将教母教他的餐桌礼仪完全抛在了脑后，为了让对方对他留下不太好的印象，他没有打开右手边叠好的餐巾挡在胸前，而是毫无顾忌的拿起刀叉就自顾自的吃起来。站在他座位后面的Sean干咳了好几声，提醒着他长辈和客人还没有开动。Bucky根本不去理会，而是大口大口的往嘴里塞食物，好在旁边有一杯饮品，要不他自己都会被他的猴急给噎住。好吧，他的父亲和母亲的表情可比被食物噎住了还要难受，倒是那个坐在他对面的Alpha望着他一直在笑。

不，Bucky觉得自己犯了个错误。

眼前这个黑头发黑眼睛黑胡子的Alpha，定是个家世背景很不错的人。他的手肘自然的撑在了餐座上拖着他的脑袋，正好露出了他手上名贵的腕表，左手小拇指还戴着一枚极其闪亮的戒指。可能是镶入了钻石，那正是母亲朝思暮想的。

现在，他笑嘻嘻的盯着他看的样子分明是对他产生了兴趣。不难想出，从来都是和有钱有教养的各类人打交道的Alpha，遇到过不少精心打扮精心表现的相亲对象，而今天让他看到个不一样的，他肯定会觉得新鲜好玩。

“我很高兴我能让你食欲大增。之前巴恩斯先生跟我提起你长得偏瘦，他说都是有些挑食惹的祸，他还说这是你唯一的缺点。”Alpha的声音很低沉，却说着自信过头的话还伴着轻笑，这只让Bucky觉得他狂妄自大，“现在看来，我完全能够帮你改掉这个缺点，我可爱的Omega……”果然，外加话也挺多。

Bucky默默地在心里翻了白眼，直到对方自我介绍完后伸手在他面前示意握手时，他才停止了手里倒弄刀叉动作。

原来对方来自有权有势的卢克家族，并且他还是集万千期盼于一身的Alpha长子。那人一边握着他的手一边从座位上站了起来，又慢慢弯下身作势要亲吻他的手背。这点很不符合他狂妄自大、站起来后又高大的形象，Bucky有点愣住，待对方嘴唇刚刚贴到他的手部皮肤，他连忙用力抽回了手。

“或许你还有点害羞，但我很喜欢。”感受到他刻意的拒绝，对方说着话语调剂。待坐入座位后，Alpha脸上依然是那拿捏不准的笑容，犀利的眼神从他黑色的眸子里迸发出来，一直停留在他的身上，好似能看穿什么。

虽然与那个Alpha有一定距离，Bucky还是能感觉到他强有力的信息素：他强势，他蛮横专治，他容不得一丁点反抗，他想得到的一定会用尽一切办法得到……Bucky还可以想出很多词句来形容，总之，没一个不让他身子打着寒颤。

Bucky如坐针毡，没一刻不想着快点逃离自己的座位，直奔向Steve温暖的怀抱里。眼前这糟糕的一切，让他又生气又委屈，他没想到父母竟要他与这样的Alpha交往，只为了他们那该死的生意，完全没有考虑过他的感受。

在父亲与那个Alpha如相见恨晚的知心朋友一样聊的甚欢时，渐渐的还露出了与母亲一样僵硬的假笑。Bucky再也忍受不住了，他连忙从座位里站起来，拔腿就向大门外跑去。他才不想理会父亲在后面大声质问他要去哪里。

该死的Sean还跟着追了出来，不过，在呼吸到大房子外的新鲜空气后，Bucky感觉全身舒畅了不少，反应也快了。他迅速跑到车库，钻进了自己的车里，发动引擎，干净利落的动作将管家完全抛在车屁股后面，不一会儿就消失在后视镜里。这让他心情大好，一扫之前的不快。想到马上又可以见到那个让他想了快一夜的人，他激动的心扑通直跳。

 

莎士比亚曾说过，爱叫懦夫变得大胆，却叫勇士变成懦夫。当Steve再次看到Bucky出现在他眼前时，他差点都说不出话来。除了万分惊喜还有些许感动，他下定决心这次他定要做一位“勇士”。

当然他也做过“懦夫”，正如他意识到Bucky可是个有钱人家的少爷，一直过的是安稳优渥的生活，会毫不吝啬的将一块恨不得可以买下他们街区的一个铺子的金表送人，而他却什么也没有，他有些担心害怕了。

快想想，他那二十多平米的用木板隔断而成的单人宿舍，还同住着一条大型拉布拉多犬，又拥挤又简陋。永远都忙不完的工作，随时待命且危险重重，还没有可观的薪酬。

这些顾虑让他有些畏缩，所以同意了Carter将Bucky送回家，但三秒后他就不停地后悔，工作时也一直心不在焉，Dugan来接替他的岗位后，他没有一刻不想着试图去找找那个人，即使是在三更半夜里他还是开着车寻着之前放Bucky下车的那条路绕了一圈。

当下，他的情形也很窘迫，手里正扣押着好不容易逮到的那位惯偷准备送往警局里。眼看着街对面从车里下来的Bucky，不远处已经有几个图谋不轨的人在盯着他，有的是在打他车的主意有的则是盯着他的人。Steve担心极了，他大声喊着Bucky，很快引来对面人的注意。

Bucky跑着到了Steve跟前，欣喜的叫着他的名字，毫不掩饰的说着他的想念。Steve知道他手里的惯偷相当狡猾，贼眉鼠眼的他已用那不轨的眼神在上下打量着Bucky。他不想让这个罪犯看出他们的关系，进而有可能会做出伤害Bucky的事情。他故作冷漠，没有给Bucky任何回应，而是毫不客气的将铐着手铐的罪犯塞进了警车后座，又要Bucky坐在了副驾驶位置。

在去警局的路上，Steve一直一声不吭，表情严肃凛然，紧握方向盘的手指关节泛着白，丝毫没有放松下来的意思。狭小安静的车内气氛因而变得压抑，Bucky本来热切兴奋的心就像被浇了盆凉水一样骤然冷却下来。

Bucky开始心事重重，心烦意乱，他没想到自己不顾后果的冲动行为换来的结果却和预期的大相径庭。Steve的忽冷忽热让他琢磨不透，或许他根本没有像他那样重视这份感情，再或许在Steve看来他们之间压根就没有感情的存在，从来都只有他自己单方面的在日夜念想之中。

从警车了下来后Steve让Bucky在警局的走廊座位里等他出来，Bucky点点头一屁股坐在了最边上的位置。看着Steve押着那个犯人进入一扇门里，整个人也跟着没有一人的走道变得落落空空的。这里是布鲁克林区里的警局，远离了那条混乱的街区，离他家也不算太远，他甚至想就这样回家去。快想想，人家对他没那个意思他也没有必要硬是纠缠着，虽然那个相亲对象不好，但不代表接下来没有好的。

想到这里，Bucky就觉得好像有什么哽在心里，他想站起身双腿却使不上什么力气，心里又有个声音在催促他、提醒他不要再等待犹豫，没什么大不了的。但直到Steve出现在他面前，他还在挣扎之中。

“对不起，让你久等了，现在我们快点回去，你的车很可能遭殃了。”Steve边说边笑着，露出一排洁白整齐的牙齿，那笑容就像清晨打开卧室窗户射进来的第一缕阳光，还伴着清新的薄荷香气，全身心都为之豁然开朗。

Bucky觉得自己完全妥协了，好吧，他没必要做那些无谓的挣扎，他就是深深的爱上了眼前这个金发的Alpha。但Steve之前的冷漠让他有些生气，他也以冷漠回击，偏过头故意不理不看对方。

“怎么呢，Bucky，生气了？对不起，我怕那人会伤害到你，也不想分心让他乘机做出什么小动作，我刚才心里非常紧张，所以……”Steve极力的解释，连忙靠近Bucky坐在了他旁边的座位，但Bucky还是没有转过头来看他。

“Bucky，别生气了好不好。”Steve的语气近乎央求，“你看，我们真的好不容易再见面，我都不知道你住在哪里，也没有任何联系方式，我完全站在被动的一方，如果你这次不再出现，我们很有可能再也见不到了。我们应该珍惜每一次的见面，不是吗？”

“……其实，你不用知道我住在哪里，我现在也没地方可以住了，”这本来是件很悲哀的事情，但Bucky说着说着居然扑哧笑了出来。好吧，他就是这么没出息，对方还没说什么好听的话做出任何行动呢，只不过挨着离他近了些，一只手刚刚握住了他的手。


	7. Chapter 7

**07**

听到对方的笑声，Steve感觉心窝里像有什么东西在挠着痒痒，轻重缓急刚刚好，还泛起了丝丝甜意，他不由地也笑起来，特别是用他的手掌轻松掰过Bucky的脸，看见他甜蜜的笑容后。

Steve没能克制住的吻住了这个可爱Omega柔软的嘴唇。

他们闭着眼睛享受着彼此嘴里的甜蜜，过了好一会儿，他们才舍得分开，结果两人的嘴都被口水涂的亮晶晶的。Bucky舔了舔湿漉漉的嘴唇，将头枕在Steve的肩上，对方警服肩上硬硬的扣子磕得他的耳朵有点疼，他也懒得调整姿势，而是用鼻翼紧贴对方脖子处，汲取着那让他安心满足的信息素味道。

“我不想问你为什么没有地方住，因为，你知道的，我当然想你和我在一起。但是，我还是忍不住好奇，是发生了什么事吗，Bucky？”过了会儿，Steve开口在问，声带震动了他的皮肤，让Bucky贴近的脸侧觉得痒痒的，但很舒服。

“总之，你不用担心，一切都很好，没发生什么事，只是我有点想你。”Bucky懒洋洋的声音越说越小，让Steve都以为他困得要睡着了。但最后那个关键词Steve还是听得很清楚，他心里可甜了。

“那好吧，我们先回家去，我的小困猫。”Steve刚说完就被脖子处突然传来的微微刺痛惊叫出声，Bucky居然在咬他。

“原来还是只小野猫呢！”Steve话语里无不透露着宠溺，Bucky笑的如同心里一样荡漾着甜蜜，之后又像要给予抚慰一样伸出舌头舔了舔那里。

对于两个人来说，他们绝对是好不容易才到了Steve的家里。

Bucky一路上做各种小动作挑逗开着车的Steve，之前Steve将他比作成小猫，他就特意做了些猫爱做的动作，时而用手指在对方肩上或腿上任何他能够到的地方抓挠，时而用手指捏着自己撅起的嘴唇或鼻子做鬼脸，甚至还学着猫叫，想方设法的要引起开车时总是一脸严肃，身子一动不动只看向前方的Steve的注意。可Steve就是不转过来看他。

其实，Steve早就忍受不住了，他拿出了军人的耐力，才让自己表面没有任何破绽的镇定自若，但心里的某些念头就像野草在疯长。要命的是，他没有直截了当的将车开回了家，而是开到了Bucky之前停车的地方。Bucky的车果然被盗了，他更要命的责任感又督促他要先去找车。

作为车被盗的失主Bucky也很着急，但他着急的根本不是他的车。在他跟着Steve去了几个收购车零件或者二手车的商行调查都没有结果后，眼看天都要黑了，自己臆想的午休早就过了时间，他更是着急了，劝着Steve放弃寻找，还加了句他正好不想要那个车了。

后来，他们终于到了家里。Steve摸着钥匙开房门，嘴里不停地说家里很乱很拥挤希望Bucky不要嫌弃的话。Bucky当然不在乎，心想着就算是个垃圾场或者狗窝他都认了。

但事实证明这绝对没有他假设的那么糟糕，简直是出乎他的意料。Steve的家里其实非常整洁，比他那天天有佣人打扫的房间都要整洁很多倍。房间虽小，五脏俱全，所有东西都放在它该放的位置。单人床上的被子被叠的像块砖头一样方方正正有棱有角，床单被铺的相当平整，几乎没有一条褶皱。不远处的沙发上也整整齐齐的叠着一条毛毯，就连沙发脚边的狗窝也被铺的整整齐齐。

Bucky都有点看呆了，他现在对Steve不光是爱慕还有了些许崇敬。他一时都不知可以坐在那里，怎么都觉得自己会破坏这里的工整。

“先坐下，我去厨房跟你拿点喝的。”Steve边说边将站在玄关的Bucky领到了沙发那里，“你想喝点什么，宝贝儿？”

“都可以。”Bucky随口而说，他的意识还没从眼前的一切回过神来。

“肚子饿不饿？晚餐想吃什么也可以跟我说，今天让你尝尝我的厨艺。”Steve紧挨着Bucky坐在了沙发上，用手搂住他的肩，贴着他耳侧说。

Steve温热的气息像羽毛般轻抚着Bucky的耳朵和脸侧皮肤，他觉得有点痒，稍稍缩着脖子，但心里总觉得暖暖的。本来和Steve住在一起他就很高兴了。为了不为Steve造成什么麻烦，他还打算去学厨好为工作很辛苦的Steve做做早晚餐之类的，一来可以帮Steve分担一点事情，二来也能显得他很体贴。而现在看来完全是Steve要照顾他的模式，他想回一句他来弄，可又想到自己还没开始学习呢，他现在连几种佐料都还分不清，一点底气都没有。所以，这次还是算了。于是他乖乖的说了句什么都可以。

“宝贝儿，真是好养，连Bobby都很挑食呢。”Steve说完亲了亲Bucky的脸颊，还发出清脆的一声“啵”。Bucky被吻得、夸得心花怒放早就忘记了他其实不喜欢吃很多东西。

Steve做的牛排飘香四溢，他很想像Steve那样肆无忌惮的吃起来，但那些青椒让他看着就很不舒服。还有旁边小盘子装的煎蛋居然还有蛋黄，这种“原生态”让他完全下不了口。他用叉子戳了戳煎蛋的中央，里面的黄色液汁都流了出来，他更是不想吃了。他只好转而将被切成小颗粒的青椒用叉子从牛排上一颗颗赶到盘子边沿。

Bucky迟迟没有开动，他的一系列动作很快引起了Steve的注意，“Bucky你不喜欢吃青椒么？对不起，全都给我吧。”Steve边说边将Bucky赶到盘子边的青椒一刻不留的都赶到自己的盘子里。

“还有蛋黄。”看着Steve将清理干净的大盘子摆回到了他的面前，Bucky又接着说，还微嘟着嘴，用叉子再次戳了戳那个煎蛋中央，故作委屈状。

看到Bucky憋屈的样子，Steve只觉得自己错大了，他连声说着抱歉的话语，起身就到厨房又为Bucky煎了一个没有蛋黄的鸡蛋。

晚餐Bucky吃的满足极了，他将盘子里的所有食物一扫而空，最后还打了个饱嗝。他四仰八叉的躺坐在沙发上，随口说了句突然好想喝牛奶，正在厨房收拾的Steve也二话没说就奔出了门要帮他去买，他都还来不及去阻止。

就在Steve刚出门没有两秒，门铃就响起了，Bucky估约是Steve忘记拿什么东西，连忙打开了门。

门外是Carter和Bobby。

“你怎么在这里？”

Carter质问的口气让Bucky有点不爽，她那冰冷严肃的态度永远和Bobby形成鲜明的对比。眼下，Bobby已经扑到他身上，站起来的它相当的高，伸出舌头轻而易举的舔上了他的脸。

Bucky摸着Bobby的头想要它冷静下来，又对Carter理直气壮的说：“我现在和Steve同居了！”

“住这里？！”Carter说着一声轻笑，“你受得了么？”

“只要有Steve在我住哪里都可以，而且这里非常不错。”Bucky如实的回答。

“我只是把Bobby送过来的。”听见他说完这句话后，Carter脸上浮现出与平日严肃很不一样的表情，Bucky来不及看清，她丢下一句话后调头就要走。

“你不进来坐下喝点什么吗？Steve去买牛奶了，他马上就回来。”

“怎么，家里还捡了只小奶猫吗？”Carter并没有转过身来说，Bucky也看不到他的表情。

“不，是我想喝。”Bucky回答得很快，但说完后总觉得哪里不对。

“不用了，我可不喜欢喝牛奶，我还有工作。”Carter说完就走下了楼，她的皮鞋跟打着台阶面哒哒作响，走的是相当的快。


	8. Chapter 8

**08**

领Bobby进屋后，看着它那祈求的眼神，再看到它空空的碗，Bucky觉得它应该是饿了。于是他决定先为Bobby弄些吃的。这样想时，心里按耐不住阵阵激动：这不正好有了机会可以尝试下厨，现在先从要求不太高的Bobby开始锻炼，以后再做晚餐给Steve吃就更得心应手了。

Bucky越想越兴奋，摸了摸贴在他腿边的Bobby的头顶，嘴上喊着“good boy”，差点还笑出声来。

打燃炉子花掉不少时间，这让Bucky有点不耐烦了，不过在听见锅里传出“呲呲”烤干水分的声音，他又进入了满心期待。

Bucky从小到大没有进过厨房，更不知那些食物是怎样弄熟的。总之，他想开水一定能煮熟东西，就立即往锅里倒了一满锅水。他觉得，这样才能将生的食物煮的透彻。

一满锅水半天都没有任何动静，Bucky有些不愿意等了，最要命的是Steve也迟迟没有归来。他在不大的房子里急得来来回回踱步，Bobby一直紧跟着他，还用湿漉的双眼不断仰望。

“我知道你饿，可惜水还没开。”Bucky无奈的耸耸肩，安慰着Bobby，它好似听懂了，慢慢的走到了它的窝里，将身子蜷成一团静静地躺着。

Bucky顿时觉得这大家伙蛮可怜的，连忙转回去厨房看状况，哪知这时水都沸腾得满出了锅。噗呲噗呲的，大量的水源源不断向外流，几乎想要浇熄火炉。

他连忙关掉了炉子，双手又想着端起锅去倒水，手慢脚乱中，他的一根手指还碰到了金属锅壁，烫的他连忙撤回了手。之后他用大量凉水冲也缓解不了指头上的灼热，不一会儿那里明显的红了一大块。

天，他连这点事都做不好，今后怎么下厨啊。Bucky自暴自弃的直接躺在沙发上，心里怨念不已。

就在这时，门口有了响动，Steve终于回来了，Bobby像突然触电一样从窝里跳起来跑到门口去迎接，嘴里还呜呜的哼着，好像在说什么委屈的事情。Bucky更委屈了，他才是受害者。

看见Steve走到了沙发边，怀里还抱着一个满满的购物纸袋，懒洋洋的Bucky这才坐了起来，“你看！”，他边说着边将烫红的手指伸到了已坐在他旁边的Steve眼前。

“Bucky，这是怎么了？！”

Steve语气里尽是紧张，让他自己都觉得有点小题大做。

“没事，就是不小心被烫到了。”Bucky连忙安慰，“Bobby它饿了，我想给它弄点吃的，可是我连这都做不好。”他越说越小声，想掩饰他的不好意思，却欲盖弥彰。

“噢，宝贝儿，这事就交给我来好了，你不要再去碰那些危险的东西。”Steve说着连忙放下手上的东西在一边，双手捧起他那只烫了的手凑在眼前，仔细的观察他那个发红的手指，“我先帮你涂点药吧。”

“不用了，Steve，真的没有什么事，过两天就会……”Bucky一句话还没说完，就被Steve用嘴含住他那根受伤手指的动作给打断。

“Steve……”他轻轻的叫唤了一声，Steve这下已经用他那温热湿滑的舌头缠绕起他的手指，边吮边舔。

指尖末梢传来微微的酥麻，让Bucky慢慢加重了喘息，他的眼睛紧盯Steve认真的动作，心里那些莫名的期待竟让他身子都有点发抖。

“Bucky……”Steve放开他的手指头，呢喃着他的名字。

四目相对上时，看着Steve深情的蓝眼睛，他“嗯”了一声作为回应，却立刻被Steve的嘴堵住了声音。

Steve边吻边收紧了他环在Bucky腰间的双臂，Bucky也将身子不断靠近Steve，他们贴合的毫无缝隙。渐渐的，Bucky的整个身子几乎被Steve固在了他的怀里，他的头部又被对方有力的大手掌托着，唇部施压的力更重了。

他除了双手可以紧抓Steve背部的衬衣布料，其他地方都不能动弹。不过，他喜欢Steve对他爱的禁锢，Steve虽然控制着、主导着所有动作，但整个过程他都是享受着的。

Steve的另一只手掌又摸到了他的胸前，隔着布料都能感觉到他手心的热度，Bucky心跳加快，他也将自己的手移到了Steve壮硕的胸肌上。

在Bucky觉得自己腮帮都有点发酸的时候，Steve终于放开了他。他立即大口喘着气，长跑后都没有这般缺氧，但Steve表现得格外轻松，转而又吻住了他的脖子，手掌已经穿过领口探进了里面。

“嗯……Steve……我们……是不是……要先……Bobby，它饿了……”Bucky知道自己非常表里不一，他一面闭着眼睛仰起头迎接着Steve火急火燎的唇舌对他脖子那儿信息素腺的刺激，一面又艰难的从嘴里挤出几个词，提醒着他们理应该做的事情。

Bucky当然希望Steve能理解他内心所想，一双手更是揪着对方的衬衣不放。直到Steve将他的上衣脱掉，他彻彻底底的放弃了属于Omega的矜持——或许它根本就不存在。

Bucky两手并用，快速的解着Steve的衬衣扣子。Steve的动作比他更快更急，双手掌已经伸进了他的裤子里，一手刚好兜着一边肉肉的臀瓣。在Steve稍稍用了点力后，Bucky就乖乖凑上前直接跨坐在了对方的大腿之上。

面对面的，Bucky裸露的前身正好展现在Steve的眼前，那微红的小凸点不断吸引着Steve的注意。

Steve先伸出舌头，用舌尖稍稍舔舐了下一边的乳粒，敏感的乳头马上就凸立了出来，像极了一粒饱满圆润的樱桃，无不引诱着Steve立即用嘴将其唆上。

之后他还使坏的用力吸了吸，Bucky接着就哼唧出声：“嗯，Steve……”

Bucky貌似不满的叫喊，在Steve听来是没有半点抗拒的意思，反而更加助长了他使坏的心思。Steve越发用力的吸唆，没一会儿，Bucky两边的乳粒都被他吸得又红又凸。这时，Steve揉捏着Bucky肉肉臀瓣的手也加大了力度，隐约的牵扯、刺激着后面，引得Bucky不自觉的收缩了好几次。

Steve每一个动作都让Bucky内心在叫嚣，他紧贴对方的身体若有似无的磨蹭，借此催促着对方能有进一步的动作。他无比期盼着Steve能快一些进入他的体内，狠狠地操干他深处的要害，那里好似住着一头怪兽，吞噬过他的意识，折磨着他的身体，只有Steve能唤醒他，也只有Steve能打倒他。

Bucky变得越发主动，他将一直抚在Steve胸肌上的手向下方转移，在Steve用整个脸埋在他胸膛上胡乱磨蹭、胡乱亲吻时，他乘机钻进了对方的裤子里面。滚烫的坚硬虽隔着内裤都差点灼伤了他的手，Bucky能感受到他的饥渴难耐。他刚想用手穿过对方内裤，Steve就边吻边将他压倒在沙发里，他的整个身子立即被Steve笼罩在怀下。这样的姿势并没有让他觉得自己处在被动，他连忙伸出双手连同对方的内裤一起褪掉，坚硬的家伙几乎是一下子从裤子里弹跳了出来。

Steve咸湿的吻一直没有停下，也没有要停下来的意思，他好不容易撤离了Bucky温热甜腻的唇部又转而吸住了他的颈项、锁骨，在上面留下片片红色的印记。Steve的专心让Bucky更加大胆，他一不做二不休似的用手握住了Steve那欲望的根部，上上下下撸动起来。

“噢，宝贝儿，你想要么？”Steve的唇舌舔舐到Bucky的耳廊，温热但有些急促的气息拂过，转而又轻声的问。

Bucky半睁着迷蒙的大眼睛，停下了手里的动作，只用更加粗重的喘息回应。特别在Steve又一次含住了他的胸前凸点，双手快速扯掉了他的裤子也抚摸上他抬头的欲望后，他越发不能自已的大口喘气。

“啊！嗯……Steve……”完全没料到的，本来只在用手撸着的Steve，居然用嘴含住了他的分身，完全包裹入他的口腔内壁进进出出，不断摩擦着他分身壁上每一处神经。

从未体验过这般感受的Bucky，头皮不断发麻，快感源源不断。他只想让Steve也能感受到，“Steve……我来……”，Bucky边说着边又动作着他握着对方巨大的手。

Steve做梦都想将自己的家伙深入Bucky甜腻柔滑的小嘴里，他马上跪立起了身，Bucky从沙发里爬起后也正好对上了他的腿根部。

Bucky首先张大了嘴，一手紧握巨大，他不确定自己能否容纳已经充血的家伙，总之，他试着慢慢的送入口里。进入一半的时候，他就赶到喉咙的不适，快速退了出来，阴茎上都粘出了几丝他嘴里的口水。他又伸出舌头舔了舔对方晶莹的前液，试图用另外的方式来安慰，但最后他还是忍不住将那粗壮吞入了嘴里，一到了合适的位置他就学着Steve进进退退。

Steve低沉的喘息，一手不断揉摸着Bucky浓密微卷的棕发。Bucky有些生疏又小心翼翼的动作让他欲望高涨，迫使他按压住了Bucky的头部，将他的坚挺送入对方更深的里面。巨大顶得Bucky缺氧，他急忙退出，但还是被弄得咳嗽连连，口水乱流，嘴上下巴一塌糊涂。

Steve心疼的抱着Bucky亲吻，舔走那些口水，一手还轻抚着他的背部，“宝贝儿，对不起，你吸的我太舒服了。”

“是我什么都做不好！”接吻的间歇，Bucky连忙反驳。

“不，不要再说这样的话……”Steve说着又用吻堵住了Bucky有些微撅的嘴唇，双手扶着Bucky光裸的大腿引导他再次跨坐在了自己的双腿上。

他们胯间的欲望相互摩擦，隐秘的快感让两人都加重了喘息。之后，Steve往Bucky后方的小穴里伸进了一根手指，里面已经有些湿，使得他很顺利的进入，于是他又加上了一根，还旋转着开拓，试图找到Bucky体内的敏感点。

“嗯，嗯，啊……”Bucky开始呻吟出声，Steve确定到了他的方位，又加速了手指的抽插磨蹭。随着动作，后穴里的湿液越来越多，都浇湿了他的手掌。

但接下来Steve的动作有增无减，直逼得Bucky仰着头呻吟叫唤，他全身都因为那一点在抽搐，快感像巨浪扑来，在他还没缓过神时，Steve还变本加厉的直接将他的硬挺插进了他的穴口里。

湿漉漉的后穴再加上Bucky坐着的体位，没一会儿就全根没入，“Bucky，你太棒了，噢——”，密地里的火热紧致，无不让Steve感叹。本能的，他立即上下抽插顶入起来。

狭小又不太坚固的沙发被他们的动作弄得咿呀作响，Steve决定转移位置，他用双手兜起Bucky的臀部保持着插入的姿势站立起来，Bucky为了不掉下去连忙用双手紧紧环抱住Steve的肩。还好房子较小，Steve只挪动了几步就与Bucky一起跌入了一边不太大的床上。两人的重量让Bucky几乎陷入床垫里，也让Steve的家伙插进了他体内最深处，几乎抵到了他的胃，只刺激得他湿了眼眶。

“Steve……”Bucky有一阵眩晕，他叫着对方的名字找回了现实。Steve即刻动作起来，深入浅出，完全没有温柔可言。Bucky慢慢适应了这种模式，抽搐不断的双腿已经麻木，大脑在快感里沉醉，迷迷蒙蒙似乎忘记了所有，只顾得嘴上嗯嗯呀呀跟着Steve抽插的频率，胡乱呻吟叫唤。


	9. Chapter 9

**09**

Bucky这几天有点闷闷不乐，Steve看不出原因，总以为Bucky是想家了，还说要送他回家和家人都开诚布公说个明白。每说到这里，Bucky的头都摇的和拨浪鼓一样，一边说着要Steve不要抛弃他的话，一边双臂死死环抱住Steve的腰用头像小猫撒娇样在Steve颈窝里蹭来蹭去，使一头棕发都变得杂乱不堪。Steve当然受不了自己心爱的人如此攻势，在一通热吻后就再不谈及关于送Bucky回家的事（他内心也是非常舍不得的）。

能和Steve呆在一起Bucky每天都很开心，他说什么也不愿离开。Steve总是无微不至的照顾着他，只做他喜欢吃的食物，可以任意穿着有他味道的衣服，偶尔还带着他去没有去过的地方兜风游玩。平日温柔至极的Steve完全就不像Bucky印象里的Alpha，但在做爱时就暴露无遗了，Bucky不得不感叹Steve惊人的体力和耐力，有时候总觉得自己会在大汗淋漓中晕过去了，Steve还是没有松懈下来的意思，但Bucky清晰的明白每次到了关键时候Steve都会撤离了他的身体。直到现在，不论是咬痕还是成结，Steve都没有做到这一步。

这便成了Bucky心里的结，Steve迟迟不愿标记他，而他心里的渴望随着对Steve的爱的加深越来越多，现在恨不得要满出来。他非常想要Steve的结也想拥有Steve的孩子，对于这点作为Omega的他当然不愿自己说出口，所以也只能闷在了心里。

这天，晚餐过后，Bobby也被喂的饱饱的，它将身子盘成一团蜷缩在沙发边的窝里闭着双眼准备睡觉，朝天竖起的一对耳朵偶尔弹动一下像是在证明它其实还没睡着，或许它正在偷听沙发上Bucky和Steve的交谈。

Bucky躺在Steve的怀里，问什么Steve就回答什么，问题幼稚得Bucky自己都觉得好笑，Steve还是不厌其烦的一一作答。感觉说累的时候，他抬起他们十指交握的双手，干脆玩起了Steve的手。Bucky摸着Steve手掌上的薄茧，又摸了摸自己手掌上的相同位置，不自觉笑起来。

“怎么了？”Steve非常好奇。

“教母以前跟我说，长了茧的手都是劳动人的手，他们往往过得辛苦艰难，但他们意志坚定，终会创造出财富。”Bucky说着翻过身面朝着Steve，用带着笑意的眼睛看着对方。

“那你相信这句话吗？”Steve问。

“我当然相信，因为她说的就是你啊。”Bucky扬起了嘴角，“不过，就算你没有，我也愿意跟你在一起。”一说完就不好意思的将脸埋在了Steve的胸膛上。

“但我的确有双长了茧的双手。”Steve说完大笑起来，胸膛起伏，就近吻了吻Bucky的额头。Bucky圈紧了环抱在Steve腰际的手臂，他们贴得更紧了。

“Steve，我爱你。”当下氛围不能再好，Bucky自然而然的就说出了自己心里所想。闻着Steve身上让他安心的味道，面贴着他温热结实的胸膛。这一切都让他感觉真实而充满期待，能和Steve永远在一起，成为他的Omega，是这个世界最美好的事情。

“我也爱你，Bucky。”Steve用带着薄茧的双手抬起Bucky埋在他胸膛的脸。Bucky闭着眼睛享受着来自Steve掌心里的温度，睁开眼时正好对上Steve深邃的蓝色双眸，至情至深，让他的心跳都跟着漏了几拍。

顺理成章的，Bucky又闭起双眼接受来自Alpha深情炙热的吻。不一会儿，他就被Steve压倒入沙发里，他双手麻利的穿过对方的衣服下摆，随着热吻不断摸着Steve的结实的腹肌，在意欲往上抚摸时，对方正结束了他们的吻。

呼吸到氧气后，Bucky片刻的清醒，他觉得他应该与Steve谈谈关于标记的问题。猴急如Steve，他已经掀起他的上衣，嘴都吻到了他胸前，Bucky用双手推着Steve的肩头，但随着身体的变化根本就使不上力气。

“Steve，我不想再玩游戏了。”Bucky直接说出来，声音大得他自己都意想不到。

“怎么了，Bucky？”Steve也是一愣，停下了所有的动作，看着躺在沙发里的人。

“我是指我们，每一次就像那次狩猎游戏一样，总是没有个结果……”

Bucky满脸的委屈，这让Steve有点慌了神，“不不，Bucky，现在和那天游戏完全不一样的。”他连忙安慰。

“有什么不一样吗？”Bucky说着还真委屈起来，Steve好像根本没懂他的意思。

“我们在一起生活了，我们现在更加了解彼此。”

“不是这个，Steve，”Bucky越说越泄气，“我想去洗澡睡觉了。”看来Steve压根就没有想过标记他的事。他从沙发里坐起，整理好衣服后，刚准备站起身来，却被Steve拉住了手，他被迫又坐回了沙发上。

“Bucky，其实，我没有一天不想着标记你，身体里的每一个细胞都想要你成为我的Omega。但我现在一无所有，无法给你幸福安稳的生活。”

Steve的话让Bucky内心收紧了一下，“不，Steve，我什么都不想要，只想要你……”他连忙反驳，“你就是我的所有，”Bucky双臂环扣住Steve的肩，靠进的对方的怀里，还不停地在他颈窝里摇着头，幅度小得更似磨蹭，“不，Steve，千万不要这样想……”

“Bucky，这不公平，你原本可以过比这好很多的生活，我……”

“不，Steve，我喜欢现在这样，每天和你在一起就是我想要的生活。”Bucky再次抢着强调。

“Bucky……”

“明天，我可以带你去我家里，向我父母提亲。我们可以结婚，然后，我就能完完全全属于你。”Bucky越说越小声，最后将声音埋进了Steve的颈窝里，用唇轻贴着那里的皮肤。

Steve内心深处传来崩塌的声音，他更加收紧了怀抱，用手掌抚着Bucky的背部，带着疼惜与感激。他无不感叹，他定是受了上帝的眷顾，让他能得到眼前Omega完美的爱，纯粹的没有任何杂质，就如他美丽的蓝眼睛清澈透明。

一个吻不能代表所有，但这是最直接表达内心爱意的方式，况且对方还有着他怎么都尝不够的味道。Steve二话没说，再一次用双手捧起Bucky的脸，狠狠地吻住了他的唇。


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

早晨Bucky睡到了自然醒，他舒服的伸了个懒腰，摸摸床边，发现Steve已经离开了。突然而来的失落让他都没力气再爬起来，他想再小憩会儿，但从厨房传来的声音和香味让他立刻就精神百倍。他连忙起身，迎着窗外射进的阳光满意的笑眯了眼。

Steve通常都是早早就出门了，害得他每次起来只能看见餐座上的便条与早餐。他总忍不住回想迷迷糊糊时Steve的那个离别之吻和好听的耳语，意犹未尽但更加失落。直到他喝光了桌上的一满杯牛奶，Bobby在他腿边蹭了几次，他玩心大起摸摸Bobby，又丢出个什么，Bobby都百发百中的衔了回来，他的心情才好了不少。

自从Bucky住了进来，Bobby就很少去街道上班了，它现在俨然成了Bucky的贴身保镖。它的确很胜任这个职位，不论外出还是在家里，只要有可疑人物靠近Bucky，（实则是除了Steve以外的所有Alpha）Bobby就会立即警惕起来，目露凶光咬牙切齿，偶尔还底气十足的吠个几声，吓得根本没人敢靠近。

时间久了，Bobby变得越来越粘Bucky，保护欲更是强烈。也怪家里就是一大单间，Bobby只得与他们共处一室。有一次Bucky与Steve在床上干得正兴起，Steve使出了Alpha本能的浑身解数，毫不客气的几乎要将他操进床垫里。快感汹汹来势，席卷了Bucky的理智，他不能自已的用手指发狠地抓挠着Alpha背部皮肤，不管不顾的叫喊呻吟。可Bobby则把他的声音误认为求救，竟然跑到床边前脚扒在床沿，脑袋伸得长长的对着他们狂吠，还好他们及时停下，要不它准会跳上床来阻止。这弄的他们俩都哭笑不得，自那后，Bucky再也不敢那么肆无忌惮的出声了，但Steve却没有一次不表现的像个兽欲上身的Alpha，他也只能紧咬下唇让呻吟都变成了小声的哼唧和呜咽。

好不容易可以与Steve共进早餐，对于一天的开始，他相信Steve给他的笑容和甜蜜会让他开心一整天。但Bobby很自觉的跳到了Bucky旁边的位置，霸占了原本留给Steve的座位，Bucky怎么也赶不走，只能将想象着他和Steve依偎着喂食的画面从脑海里排除。

用完餐后，Steve就做着与Bucky回他的家的准备。Steve这时变成了问题多的那个，平时都是Bucky充当这个角色。

Bucky知道Steve是紧张了，他握住了Steve的大手掌，眼神无比坚定，“Steve，他们会同意我们的。”

“不，Bucky，如果我就这样空手去的话，他们可不会认为我有能力给你幸福的生活。”Steve急得来回踱步，又准备去翻翻柜子看看家里到底有没有什么值钱的。虽然他知道这是徒劳，但为了忽略掉他心里有增无减的担心，他总要做点什么。

“但是，Steve你有我啊，你不总说我是你最珍贵的宝贝吗，难道是骗我的吗？”Bucky对着背对他还在柜子里翻找的Steve说，在Steve转过来时，Bucky故作憋嘴，满脸的委屈。

“不，Bucky，你当然是我的宝贝，”Steve边说边靠近，用双手按住了Bucky的肩，快速对上了Bucky欲意闪躲的眼神，“正是因为这样，我更加担心他们不会同意我们。”

Bucky心里甜丝丝的，都有些憋不住委屈的小表情差点笑了出来，但他忍住了又说：“可是，我怀孕了。”

简单的一句话让Steve惊讶得竟说不出话来，Bucky则仔细观察着Steve表情的变化，从呆木住到慢慢露出笑容再到欣喜的搂着他亲了又亲，还用兴奋异常的声音不断感叹：“太棒了，我要当爸爸了！”，Bucky的心情也跟着渐变升华。

“所以，他们更不得不同意了。”Bucky边说边在心里不停夸自己的主意好，这下不仅可以安慰到Steve让他一扫早晨的紧张，而且让他们又有了个像样的筹码。

好吧，虽然他并不知道那天Steve不小心内射的一次有没有起作用，但这将是迟早的事情，根本不存在什么欺骗，这样想时，他心安理得了不少。

离家将近一个多月后，Bucky再一次踏入这个陌生又熟悉的家，刚看到那冷冰冰的铁门他就不受控制的忐忑，他用力握住了Steve的手掌，Steve也反握住了他。

开门的是管家Sean，他依旧一张扑克脸，看不出什么波澜，才走进没两步，他那低沉的声音又告知他们巴恩斯老爷正好在家。

Bucky脑海里立即浮现出父亲那张严肃冷漠的脸，他更是紧张了。现在Bucky无不后悔没有将Bobby带在身边帮他壮胆，而是看着它不亲不愿的眼神还将它交给了Steve的大胡子同事Dugan。

走进客厅里，母亲一看到他就从楼上往下跑动，蜿蜒的楼梯和束身的长裙让她行动没那么迅速，她激动得边跑边喊，“噢，我的天，Bucky，我的宝贝儿子！”

当母亲走到了他的面前，Bucky才看到她那红红的眼眶，在感受到她那略微冰凉又单薄的手掌摸着他的脸颊时，那沉睡于十年前记忆随即扑面而来。Bucky开始觉得，或许有些事物从来就没有改变过，那个她其实一直都在，正融化着他内心的某一处。

“自那天你走后，你父亲气坏了，他下令不允许我们去找你，我没有一刻不担心你在外面出了什么事情，每天都会向上帝祈祷希望你有一天能安全回家。噢，谢天谢地，你终于回来了！”说到这里，Bucky看见他母亲本来饱含愁苦的眼睛已流出了泪，这一幕他从来都没看到过，着实将他怔住了。

“你现在能安全回来就好，这位是？”直到母亲问他话，他才回过神来介绍了Steve，并以未婚夫的身份。

母亲的反应非常平静，或许从看到他们一同进屋，她已猜出个一二。她用眼神毫不客气的上下打量了一番Steve，期间一直没有做声，但最后却露出了个微微的笑容，这让本来紧张得只敢直挺挺坐在沙发上的Steve也跟着笑了，气氛因此缓和了不少。

Bucky倒是非常自信，甚至有些自豪，她知道母亲会满意眼前的Alpha的。Steve听了他的建议穿着他们第一次见面时的那套军装，军靴擦的蹭亮，头发被他梳的一丝不苟，胡子也被他挂的干干净净，为此他们还用贴面礼实验了好几次，最后又擦枪走火吻成了一团。直到一起倒入床上，Bucky担心Steve笔直军装会被压皱才连忙打断了一切。

“这段时间一直是Steve在照顾我，他每天给我弄好吃的，还带我到处游玩看风景。我和他在一起非常开心，连做梦都会笑醒。”气氛缓和了些后，没等母亲问出个什么Bucky连忙汇报，想乘胜追击的给母亲更好的印象。

“Bucky，他家……”

“我要和Steve一辈子一起，我爱他，谁也阻止不了我们，这就是我今天回家的目的。”母亲刚刚一开口，Bucky连忙抢着表态，盖过了对方的声音，杜绝掉任何来自长辈的疑虑。

Bucky任性又直率的话语让Steve都有些忍俊不禁。出于尊重，他赶紧收敛住了表情，本想让Bucky先听他母亲把话讲完，但又没有去阻止，而是反握住了Bucky的手，坚定有力的将其包裹于掌心。


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

“你还舍得回来！”这时，从他们背后传来一个低沉的男性声音，Steve明显感觉Bucky的手抖了一下。看来，接下来的这位才是他们最大的障碍。

“孩子他爸，Bucky能回来就好，不要总是这么一幅凶像嘛，呵呵……”闻声后，巴恩斯太太立即站起来，向他们背后的那人走去，满脸挂着笑，只希望能缓和当下的气氛。

Steve也连忙从沙发里站起来，Bucky却一动不动的坐着，依然抓着他的手，他挪不动步子，直到对方走到了他们面前，他才伸出没被抓住的右手介绍道：“下午好，巴恩斯先生，我是Steve Rogers，Bucky这段时间实际是和我在一起，让您担心了，实在是……”

巴恩斯老爷并没有回握Steve的手，而是马上呵斥道：“谁说我们担心他了！他最好不要再回来！”一边的巴恩斯太太立刻用责备的口气叫了一声“孩子他爸”，也没让他脸上恼怒的表情缓和些。

“我本来就没准备回家的，我今天只是过来拿自己的东西，我早就受够了这个家了！”而本来坐在沙发里的Bucky则站了起来，激动的反击着他的父亲，这次换Steve在一边叫着他的名字提醒他。

而正在气头上的Bucky根本顾不上其他，还用行动表明他的决定，拉住Steve的手就调头准备去楼上自己的房间。

“Bucky，你不能这样，你爸爸他只是在气头上，你们得好好谈谈。”Steve跟着Bucky急匆匆的步子走到楼梯口，避开了长辈，他接着对Bucky劝说着。

“有什么好谈的，他从来就没有把我当亲生儿子看待，每天板着个脸，只知道吼来吼去，从来不会关心我，替我想一想。”

“可Bucky，他是你爸爸，这只是他的教育方式，但并不代表他不爱你。所以，你们更应该好好谈谈。作为Alpha父亲，他的爱总是深重复杂的，但他做的每一件事出发点都是为了你好……”

“要我和一个糟老头结婚，是为了我好吗？那就是为了他的生意！”Bucky不听Steve的劝告，狠狠丢开了Steve的手自顾自的抓着围栏快速地上台阶，Steve只好跟在他的后面。

到了房间里，Steve来不及去欣赏里面的装饰和摆设，只看见Bucky已经红了眼眶就慌了神。

“Bucky，我知道你心里很难受，我以前也和我父亲吵过架，还是在他去前线的最后一个晚上。后来从前线传来他牺牲的消息，我连挽回或者道歉的机会都没有了，我痛苦懊恼，哭了三天三夜，发誓要去前线将铲除敌人，为他报仇，但无论如何我还是再也和他说不了一句话……”

“Steve，我很抱歉……”Bucky将手搁在Steve肩上，柔声的安慰。

“所以，Bucky你应该和你父亲好好谈谈，化解矛盾，不应该就这样一走了之。他在背后的难过，你是看不到的。”

“我不知道能与他怎样谈，他总是想用他在家里的地位压着我，我根本无法与他沟通。再说，只要我们在一起就够了。”

这时，Bucky的表情和声音都软了下来。Steve找到切入点，继续劝说着，“Bucky，这样不够，这样是非常自私的，而且你也不希望我们出世的孩子少了他们的关爱。你是他们唯一的孩子，他们一定在你身上寄托了非常多的希望和梦想，我们的孩子也是其中一项。”

两人争辩了有一小会儿，Bucky还是憋不住将自己假装怀孕的事情说了出来，Steve有片刻的沉默，Bucky唯恐他生气连忙解释原因。

“我当初是怕我父母不会同意我们，但现在看来不是我们和我父母的问题，而是我和我父亲两个人的问题，所以……”

“Bucky，如果我们要在一起，必须要把你和你父亲的问题解决了。”Steve用温热的大手掌抚摸着Bucky的脸颊，捧起他的脸，用认真而坚定的眼神帮他传达着他的想法。

听见Steve的回话，Bucky安心了不少，至少他没有怎么生气或责怪他。

“好的，Steve，我听你的，去和他好好谈谈。”Bucky心里本有愧，他不能再变本加厉的去忤逆他未来的Alpha，那可能会让他真的生气，他只好在对方掌心的束缚里微微点头答应。

接着，Bucky停下了手里收拾的动作，下楼向自己的父亲道歉，并承认自己不顾后果的离家出走以及对长辈说话态度强硬的错误。话语虽然硬邦邦的如念台词一样，但也让两位长辈都非常诧异。

片刻过后，巴恩斯太太露出欣慰的笑容，还说着他的孩子长大懂事了。巴恩斯老爷脸上的严肃表情也缓和不少，才转了话锋问起了Steve的事情。

Steve如实禀报了自己的一些情况，只见巴恩斯老爷听着眉头越皱越深，最后意料之中的反问着Steve拿什么给Bucky幸福的生活。

“我不管那些，我就要和Steve在一起，谁也不能阻止我们！”前一秒还让巴恩斯老爷和太太欣慰的儿子，马上又打回了原形。抢在了Steve前面，大声的发表自己的观念。

“你这样跟流浪汉在一起有什么区别，他什么都没有，你非要这样，那你就真的不要再回来了，也不要说是我们巴恩斯家的人！”巴恩斯老爷的怒火就像浇上了汽油瞬间被点燃，他突然提高了分贝说，巴恩斯太太都有点吓到。

气氛陡然剑拔弩张，Bucky的情绪被完全挑起，谁也拦不住，他不顾Steve的阻止也扯着嗓子喊着：“请你放心，我一定不会再回来，也不会再姓巴恩斯！”

一说完，Bucky转身就朝大门外跑去，Steve连忙追在后面。

“Bucky，Bucky……”Steve边追边喊。

“你不要再要我去和他道歉或怎样，我真的受够了，我只想简简单单的和你在一起不可以吗？今天回来找他们就是个错误！”

Bucky说话的声音夹着哽咽，Steve抓住了他的胳膊就将他拥入怀里，Bucky一靠到Steve温暖的怀里眼泪就像决了堤一样不停地流。没一会儿，Steve就能感觉到肩上明显的一片湿意，他的心揪的更紧了。

“Bucky，我们现在回家。”Steve不停地抚摸着Bucky颤动的背安慰，感觉Bucky平息了不少他又说着。Bucky慢慢抬起靠在Steve肩上的头，用手抹着脸上未干的泪，Steve看着心疼极了，用唇吻着Bucky的鬓角处，互相倚靠着走向了不远处停着的车那边。

 

晚上，Bucky吃得很少，还用带着鼻腔的声音撒娇的说着不要Steve离开他去做什么，他一直紧紧环抱着Steve的腰，扑在他的怀里，头靠在他的胸膛上，不说话也没动作。Bucky在家里很少这般安静，虽然他嘴上一直说着很好没事，但Steve深知今天在家里闹得一出肯定让他心里不好受，他收紧了搂着Bucky的手臂在他额头和脸颊处亲了又亲，心里也做了个决定。

Steve没有想到，第二天他去执勤时，在德普大街北端的教堂里会碰到巴恩斯太太。

她穿着一身黑色，头上还戴着黑色的纱巾遮掩，闭着眼睛的她手里紧捏着脖子上的十字架，祷告的声音从微动的嘴里传出，悉悉索索。若不是Bucky与她有几分相似，容貌让他很容易辨认出来，起初他还以为他是看错了。

“巴恩斯太太。”Steve尽量让自己显得礼貌些，他静坐在她的座位边，直到她嘴里的声音停下了，他才小声的、试探性的叫了声她。

“噢，是你！Bucky呢？”巴恩斯太太抖动的声音无不透露着他的惊吓，甚至让他觉得她问Bucky也是为了掩饰她的紧张。

“Bucky在我家里，他很好，你不用担心他。我也会好好照顾他的。”Steve有点疑惑，还是如实的回答着她的话。

“你就在这附近工作？”

“是的，巴恩斯太太。”

“你会照顾好Bucky对吗？无论如何都会对他一直很好，对吗？”

“是的，巴恩斯太太。”

“那……Bucky就交给你了……”这句是巴恩斯太太再次带着颤音说的，之后又回归平静，“Bucky是个好孩子，虽然他有时候会闹情绪，但他绝对是无比的善良、可爱、正直，就跟童话故事里的小鹿的形象一模一样。”说到这里，巴恩斯太太脸上露出了欣慰的笑容，“还记得他只有三岁时，就会关心我，怕我冻着。那时候我们家里很穷，冬天家里都没有温暖的壁炉，我的手冻得如冰块一样，他就用他那肉乎乎的小手捧着我的手，用他的嘴为我呼气，他还安慰我说呼呼就暖和了，要我不要哭……而我却，连个母亲……”

这时，巴恩斯太太自己哽咽得说不出话来，有一个腰杆挺得笔直的中年男士也正好走到他们这一长排座位边，还欠身低声的说：“太太，该回家了，打过电话问家里，老爷已经从码头回去了。”

巴恩斯太太连忙用手抹了抹眼前的泪，望着他欲言又止，Steve提示着他的名字，对方才说：“Steve，我看得出来你是个正直的人，请你一定要好好对Bucky，他爸爸那里我会想办法说服他。Bucky能过得快乐幸福就是我最大的愿望，那他就拜托你了……”

巴恩斯太太又一次说不下去了，她连忙用纱巾掩面，跟逃一样快速的离开了教堂，只留下Steve坐在座位一脸的茫然。他本该高兴巴恩斯太太对他和Bucky在一起的支持，但他一点也高兴不起来，从头至尾，巴恩斯太太的一系列反应只让他疑惑不解。

回到家后，Steve看见完全神采奕奕，满脸是笑的Bucky开着门来迎接他，之前所有的杂念顿时都一扫而光。他拥抱着他的宝贝，在门口就忍不住亲了又亲，Bobby在他们腿边打转凑热闹，让纠缠在一起的两人一个娘跄差点被绊倒。他们互相笑着对方，边吻边带上门，Steve又将Bucky抵在墙上卖力的吻，灵活的舌头在对方的甜蜜领地里戳刺舔弄，Bucky急切笨拙的回应，口水涂满两人的嘴边，房里尽是“呲呲”的水声。

“Steve，你不是说今天会晚点回来吗？今天怎么这么高兴？发生什么好事情吗？”接吻间歇，Bucky大口喘息还未平复就连连直问。

“我看见你就高兴，你就是我的好事情。”能完完全全得到Bucky父母的支持估计要一段时间，但一回想起巴恩斯太太的话，让他更踏实的拥有了眼前这般美好的Omega，Steve难免有些雀跃。

“我也是，一听见是你的敲门声，我就像整个人都腾空时，心跳马上漏了一拍，然后全身热血沸腾。”

“但宝贝，接下来，我会让你更加热血沸腾的。”Steve露出不怀好意的笑容，将Bucky悬在嘴边的那句“可是我们还没吃晚饭”用嘴给堵了回去。


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Steve恨死自己所谓的原则，它就像一位无时无刻看着他的长者，监督他不要做出格的事情。以至于，当下的气氛再好不过，Bucky积极主动极了，双手环着他的肩双腿攀在他身上，肌肤相贴摩挲不断，完全就没意思想分开。并且他还得到Bucky母亲的支持，Steve仍然没有在Bucky那诱惑至极的体内成结，让Bucky这一刻完完全全成为他的Omega。

他的原则就是心里一那个根深蒂固的观念，他认为Alpha标记一个Omega是要在结婚后进行的。一来表明他对Omega会随着标记绝对的负责和忠诚，二来也不会耽误Omega的选择。若一个Omega因为被标记不得不与一个Alpha在一起，那可是相当不公平的。

Steve深爱着Bucky，所以他更要做好这一步。但显然Bucky是有些不解的，还有些气愤，躺在床边的他握着拳带着恨铁不成钢的激动情绪，毫不客气的在他凑近的胸口上锤了几拳。Steve依然笑着解释原因，但完全苍白无力，最后Bucky直接翻过身再也不理他了。

“宝贝儿，我会坚持向你父母提亲，直到他们同意我们结婚，我就会让你成为我的Omega。”Steve没放弃解说，Bucky嘴正贴着枕头，用闷闷的声音反问：“那如果他们不同意呢？我们的关系就一直这样吗？还是你心里其实一直想着标记别的Omega？”

“不不不，Bucky，我心里只爱你，我也只想标记你。”Steve连忙否决，还试图掰过Bucky的身子，面朝向他诚挚的脸。

Bucky并没有翻过身来，而是坐起后从床上直径去了浴室，还狠命地带上了门。

一屁股坐在了马桶盖上，Bucky胡乱的扯着一旁的卷纸，又撕又揪，丢的地上一片狼藉，他心里莫名一股火还是消不掉。他知道Steve不是他所说的那样的Alpha，但想彻底成为一个Alpha的Omega有这么难么，他的远房表姐说她的Alpha和她第一次发生关系就进行了标记，最后她才至死不渝的爱着她的Alpha的。而他不知和Steve发生多少次关系，该做的都做了，Steve还是没那个意思，现在还要推到结婚后。Bucky越想越气，从洗浴台上拿出Steve牙刷就用力的折，随着“嘣”的一声立即成了两截。但事实证明，无谓的暴力根本没用，他又想到白天在街道上看到的新设的Omega保护协会办事处，或许他能在那里找到解决办法。

没一会儿，Steve就在浴室外敲门叫着他的名字，有了主意的Bucky顿时气消，连忙将地上的狼藉同自己的小情绪都冲进了马桶，断了的牙刷也丢出小窗外。

开门后，Steve正站在门口，满脸的歉疚，还连声说着对不起，说他会想办法尽快解决这个问题。Bucky看着Steve极力解释的样子，绷着的脸没能忍住还是暴露了笑容，“我肚子饿了。”他又说，Steve立即边说着他这就去做边跑向了厨房。

标记了表姐的Alpha会有Steve这般对她好么？Bucky笑着想，没人能比Steve对他这般好。

 

第二天，Bucky在保护协会办事处门口来回走了好几趟怎么也不好意思进去，就算他是遛着狗，也让人看出来他的刻意。

“请你是想要需求帮助吗？”门口一个黑人姑娘好心的询问他。

“……”他不知自己的问题能得到帮助吗？

“不要害怕，我们这里是专门帮助Omega的地方，我们的医生都是非常专业的，他们肯定能帮到你。”

Bucky当然不害怕，只是他不知怎么与他们开口说他的困境——一位对他很好并爱着他的Alpha不愿标记他，怎样促使他早点来标记他。

想到这个问题，他就觉得脸发烫，当他半推半就的坐到一位咨询师面前，看着他急切想要了解的眼神，他更是说不出口了。

“我……其实……是想找一份工作。”要命的他开口居然是这么一句话，他瞬息万变的意识让他自己都折服。

“正好我们这里缺人，你可以来我们这里上班。”咨询师是个年轻的男士，身上闻不出信息素的味道，不是一位Omega就是Beta，他戴着黑框眼镜，穿着蓝色上衣，胸前还挂着听诊器，十足就像一位医生。

“我是Charles，这个救助站的负责人，很高兴认识你，也希望你能加入我们这个大家庭里。”礼貌又儒雅的男士从座位里站起，伸出右手，对他自我介绍到。看着他亲切的笑容，漂亮的碧蓝眼睛如一泓清泉，听着他温柔的声音，如最真切的关怀。Bucky对他印象好极了，连忙也回握住了对方的手介绍了自己和Bobby。

“我没有我的Alpha的担保证明也可以来这里工作吗？”

“当然，我们这里就是帮助Omega的，如果你有了Alpha的担保证明，或许就不会来我们这里工作了。”

Bucky似懂非懂的点了点头，他也没必要扭捏，有份自己的工作可是很多Omega梦寐以求的事情，尤其是待在在家里生孩子带孩子到绝望的Omega们。快想想，被标记的Omega可没这个自由，Bucky心里一下宽慰了不少。

 

近些天，Steve可为如何去向Bucky父母提亲绞尽脑计，他甚至想到向Carter预支了一段时间的工资准备买的像样的聘礼。大胡子的Dugan不断骂他傻，说他在自找苦吃，人都在他怀里了还折腾些有的没的。Steve不以为然，他想到自己走的早的父母，根本就享受不到祖孙亲情，而Bucky的父母有条件得到，他就应该努力去争取，也让他和Bucky未来的孩子能得到整个家庭的爱。

再次来到Bucky家的大宅子门前，Steve一度以为自己走错了。只见，大铁门上贴着白色封条，整栋房子安静的就像根本没有人住过一样。他一人傻愣愣的站在门口好久，联想到那天在教堂遇见巴恩斯太太的情景，心底隐隐的不安翻涌不断。


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

在没有来救助站工作之前，Bucky绝不知一位Omega会遇到的那么多的问题和困难。特别是在这混乱的贫民街区，前来求助的Omega更是多。生活条件差的Omega，身体健康成了问题，发情期也会比一般的Omega频繁得多。站里免费提供的抑制剂成了抢手货，常常供不应求，Bucky不得不奔走到其他救助站或医院借用。忙前忙后，焦头烂额是他通常的工作状态，虽然辛苦但非常充实，可每天一工作完回家都是倒床就睡，这些天和早出晚归的Steve根本连话都说不上。

 

Steve通过调查得知了Bucky家里所发生的事情，与他猜测的差不多，如很多铤而走险的商人一样，巴恩斯老爷做的非法交易被相关部门查处，现在所属巴恩斯家的所有财产已被政府没收，人也被抓进拘留所查看，而巴恩斯太太为了避开风头已经离开了纽约。

当天Steve回家很晚，Bucky已经入睡，他也不忍心用这坏消息扰乱Bucky的心智，并打算着找个合适的时候再说。第二天Steve就去探望了Bucky的父亲，他那张总是紧绷严肃的脸，炯炯的眼神全都消失了，只剩满面的倦容。和很多一家之主一样，巴恩斯老爷最关心的还是他的伴侣和孩子，得知了Bucky的不知情，他一再恳求Steve不要告诉Bucky这些，让他无忧无虑的生活，待他拘留期满，他就去巴恩斯太太老家避风。一切完全平息以后，他们会再回纽约来与Bucky团聚。

Steve理解并答应了巴恩斯老爷的请求，还承诺他会好好照顾Bucky。片刻沉默后，巴恩斯老爷叹了口气，说出了心中的话：“就算我反对你们，Bucky还是要跟你在一起的，从小到大他自己决定的事，我们家所有人都无法去改变。只是，如果你敢对他不好，让他受苦，就算我拼了我的这条老命也不会饶了你。”

巴恩斯老爷的话让Steve又是感激又是感动，他再三承诺并不停地说着感谢，直到巴恩斯老爷被警务人员带走，他还在人家背后对他说着让他不要担心他一定会让Bucky幸福快乐的话。

 

能得到了Bucky双亲的同意，Steve感觉心里像落了块大石头一般的轻松。可他又发现Bucky一直在生他的气，从那天牙刷不见了Bucky主动承认是他掰断丢掉以后，他们之间就很少有交谈或亲密了。每每他一回家Bucky就已经睡了，接连几天都是如此，Steve开始怀疑Bucky是为了不理他假装着睡着。

以前不论多晚，Bucky都会等着他回家，在他刚敲两声门后，就能听见门内急促的脚步声，下一秒就迎上对方甜蜜的笑容，他总忍不住去亲吻他，嘴里说着让他这么晚就不要等他回家可以早些休息，Bucky则连连摇头还说着他若不回来就会睡不着。

而现在完全不同了，动真格生气的Bucky开始与他打着冷战。他越来越痛恨自己的那个心里的原则，Bucky无论如何都是他的Omega，标记Bucky就像对巴恩斯老爷的承诺一样，是誓死有效的。

 

这天Steve工作完回家，试图敲了几遍门依旧没人应，倒是Bobby在房门内用爪子在门上连扒几下发出了沙沙的摩擦声。他只好用钥匙打开了房门，走到床前看到躺在床上的人，昏暗的台灯照着他安静又美丽的睡颜，谁都不忍心去打搅。Steve坐在床边为Bucky盖上翻开的被子一角，他轻声的叫了几遍对方的名字，床上的人任然没有动静。Steve又凑下身去吻住了Bucky的唇，对方只是翻了个身平躺在床上，还是没有睁开眼，看样子像真的是睡着了。

“宝贝，我知道我错了，你不要再生气了，好吗？”Steve又侧躺在Bucky身边，贴着他的耳朵小心翼翼的说。

Bucky没有回话，而是一个翻身扑进了他的怀里，手还正好碰到他的腿间。闻着Bucky身上信息素的香甜味道，感受着Bucky手部的温热，再加上他们将近一个礼拜没有亲热，Steve的家伙立马就涨大了几圈，向下看都能见腿间隆起了明显的高度。

Steve在Bucky的信息素味道里沉醉，欲望高涨，他已顾不得其它，就近从Bucky贴着他的侧脸开始亲吻，再转到耳廊，最后轻咬住耳垂，又伸出舌头一点点舔舐下边的颈部皮肤，越舔频率越快。

“嗯……Steve……”没一会儿，从怀里人嘴里遗漏出几声呢喃，Steve越发断定Bucky在装睡，一定还在生他的的气。

“Bucky，我爱你，今天我会让你彻底成为我的Omega的，请原谅我之前的愚蠢……”Steve又一次贴在Bucky的耳边说，可Bucky并没有回话，依然闭着眼睛。

Steve解着Bucky的睡衣扣子，胸襟慢慢打开，他由Bucky颈项一路往下舔吻。完全剥开衣服后，他的唇立即包含住了暴露在空气里的一边乳粒。

半梦半醒的Bucky，感觉实则是双重的。他的身子敏感极了，脑海里还模拟出Steve灵活的舌尖绕着他的凸点画圈，嘴唇包裹吮吸着前端，乳头激凸挺立着的画面。感觉下方好像湿了一片，他想伸手去摸，却根本没力气抬手。

Steve的吻再次回到了Bucky的脖子处，湿漉漉的吻混着滚烫的喘息没有停止过，Bucky自觉的伸长了脖子，甚至想翻身让Steve（不管是不是梦里的）快点碰到他那里的腺体，可惜他的身子没有一点力气，只能在心里默默期盼着。

突然，从脖子后面传来一种陌生又钻心的疼痛，让Bucky彻底清醒了，他这才发现所发生的一切都不是梦。眼下，裸着的Steve正抱着同样光裸的他厮磨亲热，他的腿与Steve的双腿交叠，一腿还不断挤压磨蹭着Steve腿间，炙热的坚挺如烧过的烙铁一样烫到他的皮肤。他的双手紧紧环扣着Steve的肩，拼命的与对方相贴，诉说着体内的渴求。但最重要的是，Steve咬开了他脖子后面的腺体，他们刚刚进行了咬痕标记。

“Steve，”他叫了声Alpha的名字，想确认标记的真实性。

“Bucky，对不起。”

“为什么要道歉？刚才一点也不痛。”疼痛感逗留了有一会才慢慢减退，但Bucky心里的开心胜过一切，他连忙安慰着Steve。

看着对方的笑脸，Steve认为Bucky已经原谅了他，他开心极了，边咧嘴笑边吻住了Bucky上扬的唇，手掌不断摩挲着他的背部，随着热吻，又慢慢的下移摸到了Omega湿软一片的后面。


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

“要记住，你们的叫声对Alpha也是一种诱惑，可以‘嗯嗯啊啊’直接大胆的叫，也可以假装隐忍，哼哼唧唧的呜咽，给Alpha一种欲拒还迎的感觉。还有，一定要看着Alpha的眼睛，用你那可怜兮兮的眼神告诉他你爱他，渴望他的大屌……”Bucky不敢再听下去了，赶紧拔掉贴着门上的耳朵，转身就跑开。

他没想到看起来贤淑文静的Sherly有这么开放的一面。虽然她在救助站做着传授Omega生理知识的职务，但未免也太尽职尽责，说得如此详细有道，Bucky一听就会想到了与Steve纠缠的画面，瞬间就脸红到耳根。正如现在，Bucky置身其中，脑海里不能不回荡着Sherly传授的技巧。

“嗯嗯……Steve……”Bucky上排牙咬着下唇，闭着嘴巴用喉咙发音，一双无辜的大眼睛还直勾勾的看Steve。欲拒还迎，但愿他到达了那个境界。

已被诱惑得不行的Steve，压抑着喘出的粗气，再次含住了躺在怀下Omega过分湿润的唇。他们紧密相贴，嘴上吸唆不断，稍有空隙，就会从Bucky嘴里漏出嘤嘤的呜咽声。而Steve试图探入的手指也很快埋没进Bucky炙热的体内，随着旋转或戳弄，Bucky的身子也跟着肆意扭动。

越来越湿的后穴让抽插的动作都伴有“噗噗”的水声，Steve又加入了一根手指，小穴慢慢被撑开，深处的一点被若有似无的挑逗，酸涩的快感隐隐约约，Bucky不自觉蜷起了脚掌，用趾头挠着Steve背部的皮肤。

“呃……嗯……”Bucky小声的哼唧，似埋怨撩拨着他的Steve。

Steve抽出了手指，转而用自己硬到涨疼的家伙，抵在了Bucky的穴口处，挤压摩擦了一会儿就刺激得从穴内溢出了大量的湿液，涂满了他的坚挺前端。Steve挺腰顶入，将粗壮一点点挤进了那嫩红的穴内。

空虚被填满的感觉让Bucky有片刻的失神，待他回过来，Steve已经开始了抽送。虽然他的双腿被Steve固在了他的腰间，但对方毫不客气的动作还是让他上身颠簸不断。一瞬间，Steve操的他意识飘荡，什么也想不了，完全顾不上那些偷听的话语。

“Steve……Steve……啊……Steve……”

快感变得直接又猛烈，随着Steve卖力的顶弄，一波盖过一波，Bucky仰着头喋喋叫唤，已经失焦的双眼蓄满泪水，最后都顺着眼角往下淌。

“噢，Bucky……”

Steve更是沉醉于Bucky炙热撩人的身体里，他将Bucky酸软的手臂搭在自己身上，收紧搂着对方肩部的怀抱，完全将Bucky固在自己身下，下身更加大幅度的顶弄，Bucky的身体不断颤动，连发出的呻吟都在打颤。

“我的Bucky……”Steve将头部埋在Bucky颈窝里胡乱的磨蹭，鼻翼贪婪的汲取那里的香味，下身越发振奋，他牟足了劲直逼向Bucky体内那个让Omega身体都跟着发抖的一点发狠地操弄，紧接着，在哭喊声中Bucky被操射了。

Steve亲吻抚摸着Bucky潮红的身体，Bucky不断大口喘气来平复高潮的余韵。在他的手有点力能环住Steve的肩拥着他接吻时，Steve又开始了抽插律动，动作由慢到快，Bucky呜咽着欲罢不能，没一会儿，快感变得越来越清晰，他再一次不能自已的大声呻吟起来。

伴着Alpha一声低吼，Bucky再次到达了巅峰，释放出的欲望火热地喷洒在他们的腹部。同时，Bucky感觉有温热的液体射进自己体内深处，Steve的结也在他湿润的甬道里膨胀锁紧。

Bucky激动的心扑通扑通直跳，他终于被自己最爱的人标记了。从此以后他们不分彼此，Steve是他的Alpha，他是Steve的Omega，他们用精神、标记连接着心和身体，没有人能将他们分离。

Bucky满足的笑起来，Steve也满脸洋溢着幸福， “我爱你。”于是，他对Bucky郑重的说。

“我也爱你，我的alpha……”Bucky又一次用直勾勾的炽热眼神试图挑逗，还缩紧了后穴，让Steve的阴茎又射出一股液体。

Steve倒深吸口气，他对面前Omega的欲望，绝对是深不见底、孜孜不倦。立马亢奋的他架起了Bucky的长腿，脚踝搁在肩上，手掌扶握着大腿中央将其定住，之后就完全不管不顾的进行了下一轮的攻势。

一直摇头晃脑，身体颠动，Bucky涣散的眼神开始发花，他想闭起眼睛，又怕就这样睡着，最后只好半眯着眼瞄着他的Alpha。Steve操得他连射了好几次，最后什么都射不出来。他哭吟着求饶，Steve根本没空理会。在不断的抽插里，Steve在他体内也射了好几回，而所有的精液都被甬道里的结堵得一滴不漏，多的恨不得要灌满他的体内，他甚至觉得小腹都有了明显的隆起。

 

Bucky醒来的时候已经到了中午，他摸了摸床边，Steve已经不在。突然又想到昨天Charles要他早点来上班，说是帮一个Omega照顾孩子，他才猛然清醒，快速从床上爬了起来。

到了救助站，里面已经混乱成一片，地上纸卡片积木到处都是，还有个小孩子的哭声响彻云霄。他来不及道歉或者编个理由解释迟到，Charles已经塞了一个奶瓶到他手里。

好吧，他终于知道他们为什么要帮一个Omega带看孩子了，因为整个房间里都是他的孩子，连在岗的三个人都看不住。


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

因为救助站来了几个孩子，几位工作人员连续两天忙得更是不可开交。手忙脚乱中Bucky突然就体谅到，孩子的双亲有多么不容易。他很快联想到他不顾反对，夺门而出的情景，母亲的眼神无不透露着担忧，无奈的她只能用手捂着嘴压抑哭泣，父亲满脸的恼怒，紧皱的眉宇间恨不得能夹死一只蚊子。而他都视而不见、不管不顾，从而忘记了小时候父亲每每从工厂下班回家带给他那些甜甜的糖果，或是抱着他转圈玩耍，或是让他坐在他的肩上载着他去许多地方的事情。

意识到有一天自己也会充当这个角色，爱护着自己和Steve的孩子，他的心情尤为复杂。正如Steve所说，他的确应该好好与父亲谈谈，即使父亲有个火爆脾气，但终归是自己的父亲。

Bucky一有了想法就快速奔回自己家里，却没想到那个冷冰冰的家变得面目全非，俨然已改造成了政府的办公点。在他焦急的询问里面的工作人员后，才了解到自己父亲的下落。

看到憔悴不少的父亲，Bucky心疼又自责极了，他强压着要流泪的冲动，与曾经严厉偏执的巴恩斯老爷不停地道歉。

“这并不是你的错，你好好跟那个小子生活就行了。我过几天就出来了，然后会去你妈妈那里。”

“不，这地方不是人待的，我会想办法弄你出来。”

“我这已经是最轻的处分了，就只有几天，我扛得住。”

Bucky陷入沉默，就在这时，巴恩斯老爷又拉着他的手，往他手里塞了一个硬硬的东西。

“这……”

Bucky打开手掌，发现那里是一把钥匙。

 

在看到眼前双亲留给他的礼物，Bucky不得不惊叹。那是父母千方百计将他过继到另外的家庭，然后以他的名义买的房车。就因为这是他十岁的生日愿望，但那时家里还很穷，巴恩斯老爷只能许诺给Bucky，这么多年过去了，Bucky自己都差点忘记，但父母却兑现了他们的承诺。

想到自己之前在家里的胡闹行为，Bucky更是愧疚自责，Steve轻抚他的背安慰他，他还是不能平复。

“Bucky，他们从来就没有埋怨过你，你在他们眼里永远都是孩子，犯了错，改掉就好。”  
Steve又柔声的安慰道。

“可我那些伤人的话和鲁莽的行为已经做了。”

“他们不会在意的，他们只希望你能过得开心。如果，你心里还过意不去，那就在以后要多多关心照顾他们，弥补你的过失。”

Bucky埋首于Steve的颈间，小幅度的点头，用鼻音“嗯嗯”的答应。还好有Steve的安慰和怀抱，他的心里舒服了不少。

晚上，他们就决定在这辆豪华的房车里试住。Bucky枕着Steve厚实的胸膛，闻着令他安心的信息素味道，谈论着未来的打算，迷迷糊糊的渐渐入睡。

Bobby则对这个新家欢喜的不得了，在车内车外来来回回的转悠，偶尔还吠几声以表兴奋之情。

“Steve，你说我们以后要几个孩子？”Bucky被吵醒了，又和Steve说起了话。

“你想要几个就生几个。”Steve吻了吻Bucky的额头说。

“带孩子非常辛苦，我在救助站狠狠地体验了一回。”

“我们可以一起带我们的孩子。”

“但是，你去工作就只有我一个人了。”

“不，我可以辞退掉现在的工作，然后将车的前面那部分改造一下，做成个冰淇淋房，我们边走边卖冰淇淋，在你嘴馋的时候还能让你吃个够。”Steve说着又吻了吻Bucky的“馋嘴”。

Bucky听到Steve的话，惊喜的差点欢呼，“真的！Steve，你愿意和我一起流浪？”

“当然，宝贝，我是你的Alpha，我愿为你做任何事情。”

此时，什么言语都显得无力，Bucky眼里跳跃着星光。他捁紧了环抱着Steve的手臂，将满腔的爱恋与感激用主动热切的吻传递给Steve，边吻还是忍不住边不停叨念着“我爱你，Steve”。

“Bucky，那，我们现在要为第一个孩子努力了。”

“啊？！”，Bucky还未反应过来，Steve已一个翻身将他罩在怀下，欺身而上的吻落在他的脖子上。

Bucky身上所有的敏感瞬间被挑起，双腿随着Steve双手揉捏着他胸前的两点，不自觉的蹬起了床单。

“Steve……”伴着轻喘，Bucky艰难的叫着他的Alpha的名字，却又被对方的唇堵住，连舌头也被狠狠的唆到对方的领地，他不得不改用鼻翼大力呼吸换气。

吻得卖力又忘情的Bucky，还是感觉到今天身体的异样，全身变得潮热极了，下体远远传来发情期才有的感觉在Steve用嘴包含住他一边乳粒用舌尖挑逗时，越来越清晰，紧接着就有大量体液从后穴流出，立刻浸湿了底裤。

难耐的空虚感似一股灌入体内剧烈的凉风，直逼而来，Bucky胡乱扭动身体，着急的泪水从眼角淌出，如溺水挣扎般双手到处抓捏，终于死死揪住了Steve的上衣。

“Steve…我…啊…我…热潮期……到了……”

Bucky断断续续的提供着信息，Steve当然能够明白，Omega此时身上的信息素味道比平时浓上好几倍，身体酥软发烫，湿软的后穴如吞咽般积极吸纳着他的巨大，包裹入那撩人的壁内。诱香、滚烫、紧致挑拨着他全身每一处神经，Steve不能自已，立即大力抽插，只想更深刻的去感受体验。

“宝贝，你太棒了！”Steve无不感叹。

Bucky意识被快感的洪流盖过，他只能追随身体想要更多，他紧紧抓着Steve的肩，双腿一并攀上Steve的腰毫不放松。随着Alpha卖力的顶弄，Bucky失神的双眼越发模糊，他干脆闭上了眼睛，任由身心去体验Steve给予他的快感。那是延绵不断的、铺天盖地的、欲罢不能的，他不断拱起胯部迎接Alpha的动作，让一泄如注的精液全数深入到他的体内。

在天边泛起鱼肚白，车内传出的声响都未停止。连兴奋不已的Bobby都盘起身子躺在了车门外，眨了几次眼努力想清醒，还是抵不过困倦闭上了双眼。

 

如他们计划的一样，从此两人过上了“流浪”的生活。边走边停边卖冰淇淋，不知不觉中，他们的房车就开到了他们初遇的新泽西农场边。

这里空气清新风景宜人还有美好的回忆，再加上Bucky的肚子越来越大行动颇为不便，让他们很快决定要在这里多停顿一段时间。当地的孩子们知道这个消息后可乐坏了，天天都围着他们的车子转悠玩耍，有的天快黑了都不想回家，大人们找来后揪着耳朵才愿离开，Bucky和Steve还为此向家长们求了不少情。

每天，房车四处都是孩子们的笑闹声，Bucky很快爱上了这些天真快乐的孩子们，他手里抚摸着隆起的圆肚子，心里也越来越期待自己和Steve的孩子能快点出世。

“宝宝，Papa都有点等不及了，你告诉Daddy你准备什么时候出来啊？”Steve用嘴贴着Bucky的肚子问，不时还亲了亲，然后将一边耳朵又贴了上去。

Bucky看着Steve认真的样子，笑着催问，“有听到他在说什么吗？”

“他说在他开心的时候就会出来。”

“那他什么时候开心？”

“在Daddy很爱Papa的时候，特别强调，‘爱’要是动词。”

“你，你这样会教坏……”

Bucky话还没说完就被Steve用嘴堵住，没一会儿，就从车内就传出压抑的喘息和呻吟声，夜里僻静的郊外却衬得车内的声音格外清晰。

 

END


End file.
